


Following Orders

by CharlotteShay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: A sort of reverse slow burn, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Choking, Dom!Eli, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Thrawn can't cook, sub!Thrawn, switching that power dynamic up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteShay/pseuds/CharlotteShay
Summary: Thrawn and Eli's relationship is different behind closed doors, more than either of them expected it to be. Thrawn doesn't seem to mind though, and Eli thinks he might be okay serving under Thrawn after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna take some time to get to the explicit parts, but trust me it'll be worth it. (I didn't want to have to change ratings partway through lol)

“Cadet Vanto, did you hear me?” Thrawn finally took his eyes from the datapad, aimed his full focus over at his roommate. Not that Eli was looking. No, he could just feel those red eyes burning holes into the back of his head. Thrawn had found out yet another interesting thing about old ships or droids or something that ticked. He had an affinity for old mech. Antiques, he should say.

He also had an affinity for not shutting up.

Everywhere else, Thrawn was quiet, stoic, spoke only when he felt he had something valuable to add. He didn’t seem to like sharing much about himself. Even to the Emperor himself, he kept his secrets – a meeting that still gave Eli heart palpations. Nobody really met or even saw the Emperor in person. And he’d had to speak to him, translate for Thrawn.

Really it was the most Thrawn had ever talked to anyone besides Eli.

But here in their quarters, it was worse than usual. It seemed like the Chiss spoke all his thoughts aloud, like Eli was his own personal diary and search engine. He had a datapad he could be using, the very one in his hands, but no. No, Eli Vanto instead got to long for the sound of silence.

“ _Cadet Vanto?”_ He now asked in Sy Bisti. He did that, when he thought Eli couldn’t hear him. The fluidity of the language somehow cut through his thoughts every time. That or how Thrawn spoke it. If he didn’t prattle on so much, Eli might have thought Thrawn’s voice was attractive. It was, particularly when he spoke Sy Bisti. Occasionally, though, he would mutter something in his own language – Cheunh – in his sleep or in focus. There was something about it that would send a shiver down Eli’s spine. Either from the sound of it, or the way it opened Thrawn’s throat in such different ways, or maybe the way it brought up all those childhood tales of the Chiss and their bloodthirst.

“ _Eli?”_

The Lysatran startled. Thrawn’s voice, melodious as it was, came from way too close. He turned, swearing, to see the man was a foot away, curious. The slight head tilt, that’s how Eli knew. Not that he cared. He was too busy tryingto calm his heart. Thrawn was too silent than he had any right to be. No wonder he managed to sneak on their ship from that blasted planet.

“ _I did not mean to startle you_ ,” Thrawn continued in Sy Bisti. “ _You were unresponsive_.”

Eli’s temper flared. “Yeah well maybe I just didn’t wanna respond. Maybe I don’t care about some files you found on old ships.”

“Droids, actually.”

“Whatever!” Eli threw his hands up, glared up at the man. “I have to put up with you talking my ear off about all that old stuff every time we’re alone! I have all this kriffing work to do because _you_ dragged me into this mess. So between the work and your obsession, I barely get enough sleep. I’m stressed out of my mind trying to slog through it all, so for five doshing minutes, will you just just sit down and shut up.“ He huffed at the end, but his glare was still there, still burning.

Thrawn’s mouth was a thin line, his expression a mystery. He stood stock still for a handful of seconds, before turning away and sitting down at his own desk. Not so much as a peep.

Eli rolled his eyes. Finally, some quiet.

As he worked on practice exercises, research, whatever he could focus on, Eli found his temper fading. Instead it was replaced by guilt. Of course the Chiss talked so much, he didn’t have anyone else to talk to. And he was dealing with everything Eli was, but decidedly worse. And now Eli had yelled at him, his only friend – or the closest thing he had to one, anyway. Eli rubbed his freckled face. Krayt spit, he was going to have to apologize.

“Thrawn?” He turned in his chair to stare at the back of his roommate. All he got in response was the slightest shift of Thrawn’s face, not even a glimpse of those red eyes. Normally the man faced him fully, his gaze cool and penetrating. Was he pouting or something?

Eli stood up, sighing. So he was going to make this difficult. Fair enough. Eli crossed their small room, leaning on their bunks beside Thrawn’s desk. “Listen. I’m…I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that, Thrawn. I’m frustrated as hell, but that doesn’t mean…” He sighed again, scratching his head. “Sod it, I’m trying to say I’m sorry for being an asshole.”

Thrawn finally looked at him and the expression on his face, or the hints of it, were new. Eli had never seen this look before.

“You okay?” Eli frowned, reached out to touch his shoulder. He’d never seen the Chiss look like that, like he was having a hard time processing something. No, that made him sound like some computer, but it was something concerning.

“I am quite well.” Thrawn put a hand up, his face going neutral. “Thank you for your apology, Cadet Vanto.” Somehow, yet not at all surprisingly, he looked like he had more to say. But he hesitated. Thrawn hesitating was new too, maybe there _was_ something wrong with him.

The pause went on too long. Eli shifted his weight to his other foot. “Yeah?”

Red eyes stared at him. Slowly the Chiss shook his head. “Nothing. Thank you.” He turned back to his work, essentially dismissing Eli. Rather than get angry again, Vanto supposed he should get used to it. Thrawn would probably end up with his own ship and Eli would get back on his career track when all was said and done.

Not to mention he was worried he’d hurt the man somehow. He’d never yelled at him like that. Thrawn was quiet for the rest of the night, which was unsettling considering he’d been talking to Eli since they met.

As much as he’d wanted the quiet, Eli missed Thrawn’s voice. He thought about the ride back to Coruscant, telling all the stories he knew of the Chiss, all the fables from Lysatra in general, even about his own life - stories of his mother, his father, all the times he got in trouble as a youth. It was a long trip, and Thrawn kept him talking the whole time. He hadn't minded though. There was something exciting about this near-mythical alien being so interested in him. The excitement since had died down, but the man still valued his opinion, kept him close, helped him where he could.

“Hey, uh, Thrawn?”

“Yes, Cadet Vanto?”

Eli rolled onto his side. This was stupid. “Goodnight?”

“Goodnight.” He swore he could _hear_ Thrawn smile.

He really was losing his mind then.

“Cadet Vanto?”

“Yeah?” He sat up, propped on his elbow.

“The next time you require silence, simply tell me to be quiet.”

Eli frowned. He grabbed the edge of his bunk and tipped his head over to look down into Thrawn’s bunk. It was dark, of course, but he could see the silhouette of Thrawn in bed, straight as a nail, hands clasped over his stomach. And the eyes, they almost glowed in the darkness. “You mean you want me to ask you to be quiet, yeah?”

“No. Tell me.” There were a few seconds where they simply looked at each other. Eli could feel the blood rushing to his head though, and was sure he made an idiotic sight with his hair upside down.

He flopped back up onto his own bunk. “Alright, I’ll tell you.” Must be a Chiss thing. Or maybe Thrawn knew he wouldn’t shut up if he was only asked.

_“Thank you, Eli.”_

Vanto shuffled into a good sleeping position, wondering why Thrawn used Sy Bisti. Eli had to admit he liked how his name sounded in the language, and he liked how the man said it. But just then it sounded weirdly intimate.

He pressed his face into his pillow. What was he even thinking? Ridiculous. He didn’t even _want_ Thrawn like that. Probably. Maybe. He huffed, rolled over onto his other side, flipped his pillow, whatever he could to make himself sleep faster.

Just go to sleep, he told himself. Go to sleep, get through these next few hectic months. Then Thrawn would go lead something, and Eli would get back to his life. He would have his quiet successes and probably hear about Thrawn’s climb to the top. Which was fine with him. Yeah. Good. Soon this whole thing would be a crazy story to tell people, and nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Eli to have a temper because when he gets mad I bet his Lysatran accent comes out more. Bless.
> 
> And let me tell you, it was both fun and frustrating looking for all these Star Wars swears. I love em.
> 
> Probably gonna update this biweekly, so see y'all two weeks from now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got too excited and finished this part up early. 
> 
> Plus this has been getting much more attention than I expected, and to show my appreciation I figure why not hand it to you guys early?

After the three cadets attacked them – set up by Orbar and Turuy no doubt – and the cadets who came to assist, Thrawn and Eli were allowed to their room while Commandant Deenlark was roused and ready to meet with them.

Eli huffed as soon as they were out of earshot, eyes on the smeared streaks of blue blood. “I know I’m not much of a fighter, but you could’ve at least let me try. Maybe they woulda thrown some punches my way and you wouldn’t be so hurt.” The only pain he had was from being shoved over that hedge onto the gravel and the rocks scraping and digging into his hands. More annoying than painful, really.

“My injuries are light, Cadet Vanto.” Thrawn touched his fingers to his cheek, seemed uninterested with his blood on his fingers. “And as it is, you are unharmed, correct?”

“Yeah but-”

Thrawn looked at him, his gaze intense for a brief second. “Then I made the correct decision.” He turned away and continued forward to their room.

Eli froze for that brief second and a few afterwards. What? What was that supposed to mean? He realized he was being left behind so Eli jogged to catch up with his roommate. Nothing more was said, not that he didn’t want to ask. He just knew Thrawn wouldn’t answer.

When they entered the room, Thrawn headed toward his desk. Likely to do some work or other before they met with Commandant Deenlark. But Eli grabbed his shoulder.

“Nuh uh, we’re getting you cleaned up.”

The Chiss clasped his hands behind his back, formal posture. “Really cadet, I am-“

“-getting cleaned up, lieutenant. Now go sit.” He pointed at the lower bunk. Letting his arms fall back to his sides, Thrawn went and sat on the bunk. Eli opened one of their storage compartments, searching for the room’s medpac. He was still ashamed of his thoughts back there, ashamed that he even considered letting Thrawn get beat up. Like that would solve his problems.

Like he could handle the look of betrayal on Thrawn’s face. He’d never seen it before, and he really didn’t want to.

“Here it is.” He lifted the pack up, wiggling it a little as he closed the compartment. Vanto turned around to see Thrawn sitting on the bed, legs spread wider than his hips. He had his arms outstretched behind him, palms on the bed. His knuckles were lightly stained with more of his bluish blood. As casual as you’d like.

He arched a brow.

“You don’t look like you just fought off three attackers at all,” Eli griped, “Minus the scrapes and bruises.”

“I doubt I have any bruises, Cadet Vanto.”

“That hit by your eye looks like it might be a shiner.” Eli popped a squat next to him.

“A shiner?”

Eli grinned. It had been a while since he’d thrown the Chiss for a loop. “Means a bad bruise, right on the eye.” He took out some gauze and an antiseptic. He sprayed it on the gauze and reached for Thrawn’s face. Vanto swallowed hard. He hadn’t been this close to him before in the few months they’d known each other. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t think he’d even touched the man for more than a second or two.

But Thrawn was unaffected, simply sat up and leaned in. He even closed his eyes, probably signaling his trust. Eli pressed at the scrape on his cheek. Thrawn winced, but stayed in place.

“Sorry.”

“ _It’s fine._ ”

He wasn’t sure why Thrawn switched to Sy Bisti, but he wouldn’t argue. Maybe it calmed him or something. He dabbed at the scrape again, more blue soaking into the gauze. “ _Is that better?_ ”

“ _Yes, thank you._ ”

The Lysatran continued to clean the cuts, eventually working up the courage to take Thrawn’s hand in his and clean his knuckles too. He couldn’t look at Thrawn for that, though he could feel his gaze. Not that he was shy. There had just been a smile on the Chiss’s face while he worked. A small and likely mocking one. So Eli was playing nurse, so what? Someone was going to have to take care of the man if he wouldn’t do it himself.

“ _Eli._ ”

“What?” He knew he sounded annoyed, which wasn’t fair, but it was there all the same. There was no immediate answer, so Eli looked up. Thrawn’s face was close, too close, and curious as ever.

“ _I believe my hand has been thoroughly cared for._ ”

Eli glanced down and realized he had been wiping at a hand already clean and clear of blood. Oh. It still took him a few seconds to let it go. “Sorry.”

Thrawn watched him, his fingers twitched, but he leaned away to sit up straight. “No apologies necessary, Cadet Vanto.” He touched at his own cheek. “Do you believe it will be a ‘shiner’ still?”

“Nah, looked worse than it was.” Which Thrawn had said, but it was still better to be safe than sorry. “The only bruise you’ll really get is where that guy sucker punched you in the gut.”

“Sucker punched.” Thrawn hummed briefly, likely understanding from context. “Would you like to care for that one as well?”

“Nah, you’re just gonna…” But the Chiss was already starting to undo the shirt of his uniform. Eli sighed, annoyed again, and grabbed hold so it stayed on. “Keep your shirt on, it’ll be fine. Just a bruise.” Thrawn didn’t move though, just glanced down at Eli’s hand holding his shirt down, against him.

There was a slow few seconds where Eli didn’t move, where neither of them moved. Then Thrawn raised his eyebrow and shattered Vanto’s calm.

He let go of his shirt and shoved the medpac at Thrawn. “Oh just sod off.” He got up off the bed, though once he was standing he didn’t know what to do. He went to his desk and just stared at the assignments he had yet to do.

 _“Have I done something to upset you?”_ Thrawn set the medpac down, not bothering to fix his shirt. When Eli looked, it was rumpled and untucked and too tempting.

How had it gotten this bad? When had he let it get this bad?

Sure, that night he blew up at him he’d ended up letting in some curiosities, but none that weren’t already there a little. Thrawn was attractive as hell and smart as a whip. And there was something endearing about him. Whatever it was happened to be frustrating as all get out too. But he liked the way he looked at him, how often he looked at him, how eager he was to help him and learn and-

“You keep mocking me!” he yelled. Eli hadn’t meant to be so loud. Even in his own angry head, he knew that was too much. He couldn’t look at Thrawn now. His voice softened. “I know you can see heat signatures, so you probably know…But you just keep mocking me, and I don’t need that. Not from you.” It was bad enough the other cadets thought they were fucking, that they threw slurs at him for it, bad enough he actually liked guys anyway, but he couldn’t handle Thrawn teasing him about it.

_“Eli.”_

He turned, ready to grumble out some apology or retort. Angry and hurt as he was, he knew they didn’t have time for this.

But instead Thrawn was there. Right there. Close enough he could reach out and touch him, hell he could wrap an arm around him with how close he was. Eli’s face felt warm. He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

_“I was not mocking you.”_

Thrawn’s curiosity was long gone, replaced with something cautious and arguably fond. Vanto swallowed. He could feel his heart his throat. “Really.”

“ _I would not mock you for something like this._ ”

“Yeah? Something like what?”

Thrawn paused, red eyes searching.

“Tell me, Thrawn.”

But as soon as the Chiss opened his mouth, their comms both rang.

Thrawn answered it first. “Yes?”

“Commandant Deenlark will be in his office shortly. Meet him there, cadets.” It clicked off, and the two of them were left staring at each other.

“We should,” Eli stepped back. “We should go.”

Thrawn nodded. “Yes. We have business to attend to.” He fixed his shirt and led the way to the door. As they walked, Eli felt his head spinning. What had just happened. What had just _almost_ happened? Thrawn was admittedly unusual, but this was new. He fought the urge to shake his head.

He was looking too much into it. Thrawn did care, sure, but that’s because Eli was his only friend. And like he said before, Eli held the man’s words in his hand. It was important for them to be on good terms.

Besides, weird as it was, there were only a few weeks left in their time at the academy. Whatever it was back there didn’t matter. Thrawn hardly needed a translator anymore. And friends were a dangerous weakness for someone like him in this line of work. Dangerous for both of them.

Still. He liked the way Thrawn had looked at him. The softness of his voice. How he said his name.

Eli chewed his cheek. Yeah, he’d probably be thinking about _that_ later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost gave this chapter a title...
> 
> "four times Eli Vanto wanted to punch Thrawn in the face"
> 
> Enjoy!

When they returned to their room, Eli was still mad. He’d applied to be a supply officer. He should have been a supply officer. Not going on some damn ship as a lieutenant’s aid.

“Damn it!” he shouted. “Goddamn those assholes!” He threw his hat onto Thrawn’s bunk – his own was too high and he wanted to see it smack the wall before landing. He stomped over to the far side of the room. Eli threw open the storage cubicle and shoved his personal effects and the few sets of clothes they gave him into his duffel.

“You should not refer to our superiors as…” Thrawn arched a brow. “Assholes.”

If Eli were in a better mood, he might have laughed at a curse coming out of the Chiss’s mouth. But no, he was pissed. He turned on his heel, pointing an accusatory finger.

“You know what, damn you too!”

Thrawn said nothing. Eli was too mad to care about his silence.

“I don’t know what strings you pulled, but I know you did it. You know damn well you hardly need a translator anymore! I don’t care if you didn’t talk directly to the Emperor, you asked for me to get stuck with you last time and you’re out to keep me on your kriffing leash!” He threw his bag down. “I coulda been working as a supply officer, doing my family proud. But no, you need to have someone who’ll smile pretty and listen to you wax poetic, someone who’ll tolerate your lofty ass!” He turned away, practically steaming as he finished with his cubicle.

He got madder and madder the longer Thrawn said nothing. Eli could feel those eyes, those damn eyes, boring into him. Eventually he swore something awful and chucked his bag right at Thrawn. He dodged, of course. Just had that stupid hurt look.

Eli nearly growled. He wanted to punch him right in the face. But no, Thrawn was officially his superior now. He probably shouldn’t even be taking his frustration out on the man here, but god was he mad. How was he going to tell his parents? They were so excited for him to be the fourth generation working in supplies and shipping. Now his life plan had been derailed by this one blue exile they found on some wild planet. And of course he had to be the only one who spoke Sy Bisti.

Then there was all this _almost_ that had happened these last few weeks. It was confusing and stressful and he was more than glad to no longer be roommates with him. To go their separate ways and not deal with the closeness or the _almost_.

God, and now he was his aide. to a lieutenant. That was as close as it got, after being roommates. And having his own room paled as a victory in comparison to what being an aide like this meant. An aide to a lieutenant, to the only alien in the Imperial military. His career was already over. No hope for promotion in sight.

The Chiss just kept watching, now hurt and concerned and searching. All these little signs Eli had learned to pick up on.

“Will you just,” he groaned, rough and angry, “Just sit down and stop looking at me!”

Thrawn waited hardly a second, before doing as he was told, eyes downcast.

Eli sighed, still mad but diffused by exasperation. “You didn’t actually have to- you don’t have to always do what I say dammit.” If Eli was going to be his aide, then Thrawn would have to get out of that habit fast. But there was a long, long pause. When Thrawn finally spoke, his voice was soft, the softest Eli ever heard it.

“What if I want to?”

Eli just stared at him.

“What do you mean, what if you want to?” he all but growled. If Thrawn was messing with him again or about to suggest to someone Eli be promoted _again_ , Eli really was going to punch him in the mouth.

“What if I want to do what you say?” Thrawn finally looked up at him.

Eli sighed, his anger evaporating. Whatever game Thrawn was playing now, Eli was in it now whether he liked it or not.  And admittedly, he was curious. He was still ready to punch Thrawn in his attractive stupid face.

“What are you getting at, Thrawn?”

The Chiss blinked, slow. “I enjoy you ordering me. I like it when you become…” His brows furrowed. He said a word in Sy Bisti that took Eli a bit to figure out.

“Dominant?” His eyes went wide. “You like when I order you around?”

“Yes.”

Eli tried to stop his mind from reeling. It wasn’t working. “Like in a sexual way?”

“Not always, but often, yes.” The hint of a smile crossed Thrawn’s face. “I told you, before. I was not mocking you.”

“Wait, wait. So you were trying to tell me you liked me?”

“I am attracted to you, yes. Though human mating rituals are complex and varied, so it was hard to find a suitable approach.” The hinted smile came back. “It seems being direct is the best route.”

Now Eli wanted to punch him in the face all over again. He clenched his fist tight, even. Who says that? When they’re about to get sent off who knows where in the Outer Rim on the _Blood Crow_ after months of living together, after all this, who decides to bring this up _now_?

“So you like me.” He paced the room, small as it was. But he couldn’t look into those red eyes and he couldn’t seem to stop moving. “And I like you. Great. Good. Glad that’s out there.” He ended up on the side by the storage compartments. He kicked at one, hardly scuffed his boot. “But I don’t get what you mean. You want me to order you around? Would it happen on the ship? Do we get onboard and you just let me order you around everywhere?”

“No I would prefer it to remain private, as I’m sure you would as well.” He paused and the small smile was now plain on his face. “I’m glad you’re considering my offer.”

The Lysatran snorted. “You’re glad?”

“Of course.” He looked at Eli with that fond look again. “This has been one of the few times where the outcome was…difficult to predict.”

Eli sat down next to Thrawn, trying not to smile. “Sucks, not knowing everything.”

“Indeed. But it seems to have worked in my favor.”

“Has it?” Eli turned his body to face Thrawn. He was distinctly looking at Thrawn’s lips, his eyes, wondering when he should kiss him. When he could kiss him. If he could. “What if I didn’t like you back?”

“That was not my concern.”

“Why not?”

“I was always quite aware of your feelings. My concern was the rules of your military. Intimate relationships with fellow officers are strongly discouraged.”

“Especially against gay and interspecies couples.” Though there weren't many other aliens in the Imperial Navy. No other aliens, as far as he could remember. 

“Precisely. The Chiss are more accepting of different relations, though we are also more private about such matters. Nonetheless, I was not sure if you would be willing to risk your career.”

“My career?” He laughed a bitter laugh. “Yeah, because I have much of a career to look forward to now.” Almost immediately, Thrawn put a hand on his leg. He looked uncomfortable with the touch, though. Physical contact was probably part of that whole privacy thing. But by now, especially with his research into relationships – Eli made a note to ask him about that later – he no doubt knew this was a sign of comfort. That was oddly sweet.

“I apologize for that, Eli. I do believe it will be beneficial having both of us onboard, as well as having you there to help me translate what I still cannot understand. But," He hesitated. "It was also because I rather selfishly want you by my side."

Eli felt his anger bubbling back up. “So you _do_ want me on your leash.”

“No.” Thrawn kept his hand where it was. “I would like to be on yours.”

The anger dissipated immediately. Kriff. “Oh. Uh. Really? You want to be on a leash.”

Now Thrawn pulled away. “Perhaps. I meant it as an idiom. Did I use it correctly?” Eli shook his head, smiling a little.

“Yeah, I think so. But I still don’t understand what your whole offer is. Secretly dating? Me telling you to do a bunch of stuff when we’re alone? I'm your master now kind of thing?” He still wondered when it was okay to kiss him. His thigh felt electric where Thrawn had touched him, he could only imagine how good kissing him would be.

“Allow me to explain, then.”

“In a second.” Now or never. He couldn’t think of anything else now, and he was done with the staring and waiting and _almost_.

He put a hand on Thrawn’s neck, grabbed him by the neck really, and pulled the man in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 3.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of where we left off! Y'all didn't think I'd leave it at "they kissed" did you?

At first Thrawn didn’t react. It took him so long, Eli almost pulled away. A miscalculation. Maybe the Chiss didn’t kiss after all.

And then Thrawn tilted his head, pushed back a little. His hands found their way to Eli’s hip and to the arm that held him close. His lips, though thin, were soft and welcoming, puckering ever so slightly against Vanto’s own. It was a tender thing, not what Eli expected after their talk. But he liked it all the same, liked the way Thrawn rubbed his thumb over his hip. He slid his hand from Thrawn’s neck up into his hair.

Eli decided after a moment that tenderness wasn’t enough and grabbed the man’s hair. He tugged it lightly, curiously, but enough to tilt Thrawn’s head back somewhat. The Chiss parted his lips, either in a gasp or an invitation. Whichever it was, Eli didn’t waste time. He nipped at his lip, tugging it between his teeth. Thrawn opened his mouth more, a quiet moan this time, and Eli licked into his mouth. He pulled harder on his hair, and Thrawn’s grip on his hip tightened.

He had half a mind to straddle the man’s lap, to grind their bodies together until it was unbearable to wear clothes. It had been a while since the last time he’d had sex with someone, about a year. And that was him fumbling in the dark with another cadet back on Myomar. He hardly remembered his name or his face. The rushed act of barely adults trying not to get caught.

He could do it again, here. Rushed and fumbling but so good.

But that’s not what Thrawn wanted. Supposedly. Maybe. At the very least, that wasn’t how Eli wanted to have sex with him the first time. Not that he needed something special. He just wanted to take his time, do all the things he’d thought about doing with him, _to_ him, during their few months here.

So he pulled away. When Thrawn tried to follow – almost eager and awfully tempting – Eli put a hand in front of his neck. He squeezed gingerly, pushing the man back a ways.

“I don’t think we have time to get carried away, Thrawn.”

Thrawn cleared his throat, started to fix his uniform. “Quite right, Ensign.” Shall we continue this once we have a proper time and place onboard the _Blood Crow_?”

Eli laughed a little. “I’m not sure there’s a proper time and place for this.” But his hand stayed on Thrawn’s neck. He could feel him swallow, feel the movement of it on his palm. They looked at each other, silent, like they’d always done. But this was different. Whatever mystery swirled in the air between them had shifted, solidified.

He let go.

“But we should probably talk about whatever this is supposed to be first.” He clasped his hands in his lap. “Cause I still have no idea. That just then was me winging it.”

Thrawn smoothed his hair back into place. “Winging it?”

“No idea what I’m doing, but doing my best at it.”

“Ah. Yes, we should avoid ‘winging it’ when it comes to dominant and submissive relationships.”

“Dominant and submissive?”

“Yes, it is a subset of BDSM, a larger collection of erotic practices.”

“BDSM?”

The corner of Thrawn’s mouth twitched up. “It seems our roles have reversed, Ensign. But I doubt we have the time for me to describe BDSM in detail. For now, I will explain what I offer.” He stood up, took a few steps, then turned around to face Eli. “I suggest we enter a private partnership where you act as dominant and I as submissive. You would ensure I follow your orders, and if I do not or I do not perform to your liking, you would punish me.”

“Punish you how?”

“However you see fit.”

Eli’s mouth dried up. “Huh.”

“Does this sound agreeable so far?”

“Uh.”

Thrawn blinked down at him, obviously waiting for something more substantial.

“I mean, I think so. But when you said you follow my orders, what does that mean?” Eli rubbed his now clammy hands on his thighs. “What kind of orders? ‘Cause I don’t think it’s just sexual stuff.”

“It can be, if you’d like. But I would enjoy most any order you give me, provided we are in a scene at the time.”

“Yeah?”

“It is not so much a sexual gratification I receive with this…”

“It gives you a chance to surrender control.” Eli interjected. That made sense. Thrawn put on airs almost all the time, even with Eli it seemed there was that wall there sometimes. He wouldn’t have guessed the man wanted to go this far from having control, but he understood it. And he was more than a little curious to try it.

The Chiss smiled. “Yes. You are as perceptive as always, Ensign.”

Eli felt his eye twitch. Ensign. He would have to get used to it, but it was too soon. Part of him wondered if Thrawn was trying to rile him up with it. Thrawn liked him being dominant, sure, but trying to get him angry to do it seemed unhealthy. He was briefly concerned how far that would go, and how far Thrawn would be willing to obey him.

“What if I told you to do something dangerous?” Probably better to be direct about it.

Thrawn mused, briefly.  When he spoke, the words sounded carefully chosen – more than usual. “I trust you not to endanger my life.”

“Okay. Good. I don’t think I could even if I wanted to.” He hopped to his feet. “Which I don’t, of course. I don’t want you hurt. Well. Is that something you’re into?”

Thrawn looked off into a corner of the room, thinking. “Yes, it is. Though I believe you will find my pain threshold…distinctly higher than a human’s.” When he looked at Eli again, the Lysatran shivered. He wasn’t sure what that meant, really, but he wanted to find out.

Later, though. No time for that.

“So what if I told you to make me caf or something?”

A smile tugged at Thrawn’s mouth. “I would do that already, if you requested it in private.”

Eli nodded. “Right. Yeah. And like if I told you to iron my clothes?”

“Yes.”

He chewed the inside of his cheek. “If I ordered you to strip down?” A little bit of a jump, but Thrawn tensed for a second and that seemed promising.

“I would do so.” There was a hint of something in his voice. Eli felt lightning shoot through him. He gripped the edge of the bed as he tried to place it. No idea. Instead he used his grip to hoist himself up to his feet. Thrawn said nothing as he walked near him. He stopped less than an arm’s length away, looking the man over. Even having fixed his uniform, Thrawn still looked disheveled. His hair was just out of place, his lips looked a little fuller from the kiss, and there was a certain look in his eye.

“On your knees.”

“Yes.”

“ _No,_ ” Eli switched to Sy Bisti as he crossed his arms. “ _I’m telling you to get on your knees_.”

Those red eyes flashed. He seemed to analyze Eli briefly. Then without a word he sank to his knees, doing so with more poise than anyone ought to be able to.

Heat bloomed brighter in Eli now. Thrawn had obeyed him wordlessly before, but this was worlds different. Systems different. He moved closer so he was looming over him now. Yet the man still seemed calm and collected as always. Hm.

“ _Open your mouth.”_

He earned that same searching look. Thrawn’s gaze then slid down Eli’s body, pausing at his crotch, at the half-filled erection beneath his pants. Vanto did his best to stare back at him when their eyes met again. No anger or threat or shame, just what he hoped was an intense desire to be obeyed. Whatever that looked like. He suddenly felt like he was playing a game he didn’t know the rules to.

Thrawn opened his mouth, slow.

Kriffing hell.

Eli reached down, touched his cheek. He slid his thumb into Thrawn’s mouth, stretching his cheek a little, just because he could. Then Eli moved it to the middle of his tongue, pressing down, forcing him to take in just a bit more of his thumb. The Chiss closed his eyes then, his breath hot on Eli’s hand.

"Who would’ve guessed you’d be into something this?” He grabbed Thrawn’s chin with his other fingers, lifted his head. Thrawn’s eyes opened and there was hardly anything but desire, heady and hungry. Eli’s next words came out a little more breathless than he meant. “ _Suck it.”_

Thrawn’s eyes stayed on him as he closed his mouth around Eli’s thumb and began to suck lightly. His tongue rolled along the pad of it, swirled around it slowly. Still watching Eli, hands palm-down on his thighs.

“Krayt spit, I think I’m into it too.” He pulled his thumb out of Thrawn’s mouth, rubbed the man’s saliva along his own jaw. “Guess we’re doing this.” He swore Thrawn made a pleased noise down there, but he could hardly hear over the blood pumping in his ears.

Eli had a feeling he would have to get used to this man causing him trouble for a good while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I looked up a map of the Star Wars universe to find planets in the Outer Rim.  
> Yes Bavva and the Nothoiins and all the stuff about them is true.  
> And yes I did look up ship schematics to check if Thrawn and Eli they shared a room.  
> No, I don't want to talk about how long all of that took.

This was the first time they were actually alone on the _Blood Crow_. Captain Virgilio was hesitant with having an alien on board at first, but he was a good man, a smart man, and unfortunately entrusted Thrawn with a lot of responsibilities. Which was good, for his career, but being the lapdog of a lapdog instead of potentially having wild and hopefully excellent sex wasn’t exactly Eli’s idea of a good time.

A month later – an entire month – Thrawn had time to spare while they sped through hyperspace. Even moving faster than the speed of light, it would take time to get to Bavva. About four hours. Three hours of leisure time. And Eli was absolutely going to use every second of it.

Of course, as soon as they were alone in their cabin, Thrawn was his usual self.

“With the Nothoiins fleeing to Bavva, I wonder which subset of Nothoiin art I should examine – the sharp-edged murals of their homeworld, or the slightly smoother tones of the colony. Both would yield results, I presume. Ensign, have all files of Nothoiin art sent to me.”

“Already done.” Eli made sure the door was locked. Yes. Good.

“Excellent. You’re as proactive as always, Eli.”

“Thank you, sir.” Proactive indeed. He’d already set lube and condoms near their bunks. He wished he could’ve bought sex toys – not that he would have known what to get – but he felt an Imperial Officer buying, say, a butt plug would be frowned upon. Giving the Navy a poor reputation.

“Though most educated Nothoiins speak basic, we should likely familiarize ourselves with their native language. A form of sign language, I believe.” He walked away, seemingly towards the bedroom.

Yes, they would need to come up with safe words and safe gestures. Eli had been doing his own research. There was much more time available for an aid, oddly enough.

“Send the details of the language to me, Ensign. I will examine the pieces presently.” Thrawn nodded, taking his datapad off his higher bunk – a switch since their last living situation – and went to their shared desk.

“ _Thrawn_.” Sy Bisti, in hopes Thrawn would get with the picture.

The Chiss looked over his shoulder. “ _Yes_?”

“ _We’re finally alone._ ”

“ _Ah._ ” Thrawn took a second, then put his datapad down. “ _So we are._ ” He turned in his chair to face Eli. Who was suddenly aware of how he was standing. Was he attractive? Should he stand straighter? What if he leaned against the bunk, that would be sexy, right?

“ _We should get naked._ ” That sounded awful as soon as it left his mouth.

“ _Should we?_ ” But Thrawn stood nonetheless. He began undoing his shirt, trying and failing to hide his amusement.

Eli stepped over to him and stopped his hand. “ _No. No, not yet. Kiss me first._ ”

Thrawn lifted an eyebrow.

“ _I said kiss me._ ” He pulled Thrawn’s hand away from his shirt, led it to his neck. Thrawn, obediently, stooped down for a kiss. The fact that he was a head taller than Eli wasn’t lost on either of them, but Vanto was sure they could finagle positions around it. As they kissed, surprisingly tame compared to their first one, Eli couldn’t decide what to do with his hands.

Struck by genius, he continued Thrawn’s work of undoing his shirt. Both hands were on his hips now and Thrawn’s mouth opened for him. That was good then, undressing him. Eli could work with that. He tongued at his mouth for a moment as he finished undoing the shirt.

“ _Take it off_.” Then he was kissing along Thrawn’s jaw, nipping at the flesh just under it. Thrawn took his shirt off, leaving only his thin undershirt on. As Eli moved to his ear. “ _Take that off too. Show me skin._ ” The last part seemed a weird thing to say, but Thrawn pulled their hips flush. Eli bit at the skin under his ear a little harder then pulled away. The Chiss made quick work of his undershirt, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. Eli had half expected Thrawn to fold his clothes nice and neat as he went. Instead it seemed like he was as desperate as Eli, which really only flustered the shorter man.

He slid hands up Thrawn’s chest, watching for any reaction. He thumbed a nipple. Nothing. When he slid his hands back down, Eli made sure to drag his fingertips, his nubs of fingernails scraping down blue skin. The man shivered and grabbed hold of Eli’s hips again.

“How long do you think we have?” he asked.

“Safely? Two hours.”

Eli hooked a finger in Thrawn’s pants and tugged. “Then we shouldn’t waste time.” He stood on his toes to kiss the man lightly. Not as embarrassing as he thought it would feel. “Get on the bunk.” Thrawn dipped down and kissed him instead, hand on the square of Eli’s back. The Lysatran let himself be kissed for a bit, happily returning the kiss, before pushing him away.

“ _I said get on the bed._ ”

“ _Yes._ ” Thrawn went over and stood in front of the bunks, back to Eli. He stood there, still and likely thinking about something. In the end, Thrawn turned around to face him. “ _How would you like me?”_

Eli swore something in some language, he wasn’t even sure which, and crossed the room in hardly more than a step. He yanked Thrawn’s head down for a kiss, rough and hungry. “ _Every way I can get you._ ” He kept kissing him – lips and tongue and teeth – and reached around to grab hold of Thrawn’s ass and pull him closer. Like a teenager, overwhelmed by the sudden opportunities.

It was Thrawn who pulled away, only enough to speak. “The bed, Eli?”

“Mm. Yeah.” He looked past him at the bunk, only now realizing how thin it was. How cramped it likely would be. “I guess lay like you usually do, but spread your legs?” That made sense.

Thrawn was silent, one eyebrow arched. But he laid himself down, legs spread, one knee almost bumping into the wall. Eli navigated his way around so he was kneeling between the man’s legs. Awkward or not, he enjoyed the sight. He took his own shirts off now, taking note of the look on Thrawn’s face as he stripped. He stripped a little slower. Thrawn’s legs seemed to spread wider, ever so slightly.

Eli took his shirts off the rest of the way in record time. He pitched himself forward, hands planted on either side of Thrawn’s middle, and kissed him again. He couldn’t seem to stop kissing him, the spark of it getting him every time.

But he pulled away. Two hours. He scraped his fingernails down Thrawn’s chest as he sat back on his heels. Thrawn arched a little, accentuating the erection outlined against his uniform pants. Eli bit into his lip as he rubbed at the man’s cock, holding the form of it as much as he could, rubbing, squeezing, testing. Thrawn clenched his fists and rolled his hips, as impatient and eager as Eli had ever seen.

He pitched himself forward again, mouth hovering over Thrawn’s.

 _“Do you want me to touch you?_ ” he asked.

Thrawn practically hissed. _“Yes._ ”

Eli kissed his cheek, then right by his ear. “ _Yes what?_ ”

There was a catch in Thrawn’s breath, slight but certainly there. “ _Yes, sir._ ”

Eli ground his hips against Thrawn. Krayt spit. This kind of power went to a man’s head. He kissed him briefly before going back again. Vanto started to undo the buttons eagerly, unzipping carefully, but then he was faced with a harsh reality. With him between Thrawn’s legs, how could he take the man’s pants off?

Quietly, trying to seem like he knew what he was doing, Eli lifted Thrawn’s legs and tugged at Thrawn’s pants. They slid down his hips a little, but were still stuck under his butt. Thrawn all the while watched him with what started as amusement, and now was definitely something else. Annoyance maybe. Disappointment? Who knew. But Eli wasn’t giving up. He was about to lift Thrawn’s legs higher, to get his butt off the bed, when a blue hand touched his forearm.

“Perhaps I should remove the rest myself,” Thrawn suggested gently.

Eli’s face went pink. So much for knowing what he was doing. “Yeah, uh, yeah. Probably a good idea.” He could hear his own voice warble. He cleared his throat. “But do it fast. I wanna see you.” That at least seemed to work, as Thrawn’s eyes almost flared.

With speed and again too much poise, Thrawn was naked and sprawled on the bed once more. Eli stared. Sure, he’d seen Thrawn naked before. A few seconds between showers and clothes. But this was different. This was him warm and inviting and hard. Mostly hard. The awkwardness from moments ago likely had something to do with it.

Still. Eli stripped out of his boots and pants as quick as he could. He almost fell at one point, and he could see Thrawn trying not to smile. He ignored the pitying look on the Chiss’s face. He could only be so embarrassed. Not soon enough he was back between Thrawn’s legs, naked and unfortunately soft. Before Thrawn could say anything, Vanto leaned forward, keeping himself up with one hand as he kissed the man. His other hand stroked at his blue half-hard cock. Thrawn sighed into the kiss, rolling his hips with Eli’s touch.

Once he felt hard – which did not take long, Eli was pleased with that – Eli nipped at his lip and pulled away to look at the fruits of his labor.

The head of Thrawn’s full cock was more angular than a human’s and it was ombre from blue to indigo, likely the color Thrawn would blush, if he ever blushed. The way it looked though, leaned against the angles of his pelvis, almost made Eli dizzy. When Thrawn slid fingers along his own cock, Eli snapped out of it. “Uh.” He watched Thrawn idly touch himself, looked up at the ever-raised eyebrow. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.”

That was not what Eli expected for some reason, the matter of fact nature of it, the intensity of the stare. He floundered. “Uh. Well. Well good. Cause I’m gonna fuck you.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah.” He spread Thrawn’s legs as wide as he could with the wall right there. “Yeah I’m gonna, gonna fuck you good.” Eli rubbed at his thighs, and tried to move down so he could get his mouth on him. He had half a mind to just blow him this time, save the sex for a smoother time. But all thoughts stopped when he felt the cold bars of the bed on his ass. He gasped in surprise, lurched forward and bumped into Thrawn’s legs. The man cleared his throat. Eli didn’t look at him, just tried to think of what to do, how to do this, how to salvage this.

“ _Eli._ ”

He hesitated. “Yeah?”

“ _This is not ideal_.”

Eli felt his face flush. Humiliation crept up in his throat. He was doing a pretty bad job at this whole dom/sub thing. A bad job at the sex in general, if he was honest.

But “not ideal” felt harsh coming from Thrawn.

“Sorry it doesn’t fit your expectations, sir.” He attempted to climb off Thrawn, off the bed. But a hand held onto his wrist.

“ _It is not that._ ”

“Then what is it?” He turned, fire in his eyes. Thrawn looked serious. And he was still hard. Eli licked his lips.

“ _We should discuss our roles before we begin a scene. A safe word as well, and perhaps a more conducive environment._ ”

Safe word. He forgot the doshing safe word.

“ _However, for now, we shall make do._ ”

“Make do?” And then he gasped. Thrawn’s hand wrapped around both of their erections, fisting the pink and indigo heads. The Lysatran thrust into his hand, breathing out a soft moan. Thrawn moved faster, but the dryness had Eli wincing a little.

“Hold on.” He reached for the small table by the side and grabbed the lube he’d thought to have set out. Eli sat up, squeezed a generous amount onto his hand, and looked down at Thrawn expectantly.

“ _Move your hand, Thrawn._ ” Thrawn did so, quickly, watching him.

He took Thrawn’s cock in his hand first, moving up and down slowly. Once he seemed slick enough, Eli grabbed both and started to thrust into his hand while he jerked them slow. After hardly a minute, even Thrawn was rolling his hips to get more friction.

Eli grinned. “You want more?”

“ _Yes._ ” Thrawn closed his eyes. That was new, no eye contact.

“Say it right.” He moved his hand a little faster.

Thrawn’s lips parted, an almost moan. “ _Yes sir._ ”

“Now say please.”

“ _Eli.”_

Vanto stopped his hand completely, his other hand stilling Thrawn’s hips.

“ _Say it.”_

Red eyes fluttered open. Thrawn finally gave a low moan. “ _Please sir._ ”

Eli started jerking Thrawn and himself in earnest. “Much better. Good.” He bit his lip, moved his hand faster. “Good job.” He said nothing else as he got closer, as he watched Thrawn seemingly get closer. Once pre-cum pearled at his own head, he leaned forward. A brief kiss to the corner of Thrawn’s still open mouth, then his jaw, then his ear again. “ _Are you close?"_

“ _Yes_.” The word was a little drawn out to almost cover his moan. Thrawn thrust up into his hand quicker, hips not quite making it back onto the bed as he moved.

“ _You gonna come_?”

This time he just gave a brief nod.

Eli breathed, feeling his orgasm right around the corner. “ _Then come for me._ ” He bit Thrawn’s earlobe as he came onto the man, hips stuttering but still moving. His grip on them both went tight, nearly too tight.

Thrawn apparently liked it. He moaned outright as he came seconds after, hips still as Eli stroked him through it. His own come mixed with Eli’s, more or less the same though with a pink tint to it. Eli sat back, catching his breath, and admired the view. Thrawn looked a mess from the come, the slack expression, his hair slightly out of place, the way his legs were still splayed as wide as they could be.

He had a lot more to learn, but Eli thought he might not be bad at this dom thing after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So biweekly updates turned to weekly updates turned to monthly updates, I guess.  
> What can I say? Consistency isn't my strong suite haha

Eli collapsed next to him, sweating and spent and smiling. “ _Are you okay?”_ He reached over to touch Thrawn’s cheek. The man had already turned on his side, looking Eli over. Observing him, really. But he let the freckled hand press against his cheek.

“ _I am. Thank you._ ”

“ _Did I hurt you?”_

Thrawn smiled a little. After the first time or two, Eli realized he was more open after an orgasm. Everybody was, really, but it was nice to see him let loose more. _“No. You spent so much time preparing me, I was relieved when you-_ “

Eli covered Thrawn’s mouth. “You don’t have to say it.”

An accusation. An eyebrow.

“It just, I don’t know, it’s embarrassing talking about it like that.” He pulled his hand away. Thrawn merely looked curious.

“How so?”

“I don’t know.” Eli flopped back onto the mattress, turned away. Putting the mattress on the floor had been a great idea on his part. He’d even managed to surprise Thrawn with it, and he got the closest to a laugh he’d ever heard from the man.

Sure it was still cramped and it was an effort to take it off the frame and put it back. But that was all worlds better than the knee bumping and awkward angles of the first time. Now it was easier, now he had the space and the confidence to fuck Thrawn.

And he did. Every chance he got, which were few and far between, he laid hands on the Chiss. Thrawn didn’t seem to mind, though sometimes he seemed kind of indifferent. All it took though was grabbing hold of his hair and leading him to the bed. Eli liked that one in particular.

“Eli?”

“Hm?” Eli turned back to him, scooting closer, letting his hands wander.

“Why is talking about our sex embarrassing for you?”

“You just say it so casually. I don’t know.”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Saying you don’t know,” Thrawn’s tone was even, but tinged with a scolding. “You’re far too observant to not realize what troubles you.”

Eli groaned, pulled their hips together. “Do _you_ realize what troubles me?”

He arched a brow, barely concealing his amusement. “Besides how quickly you can be erect after an orgasm?”

Vanto blushed, but he pressed his hips against him a little anyway.

“Yes, I believe I do,” he finally answered.

“Yeah? What is it?” Eli leaned in to kiss him, but found himself stopped.

“If we are to have this discussion, I would rather you be focused.”

“I am focused.”

Thrawn’s mouth quirked. “Focused on the discussion, Ensign.”

Eli huffed. When Thrawn called him that, he knew it was serious. He still kissed Thrawn, bit his lip a little, but when the man wouldn’t budge he pulled away and sat up. “Alright, lay it on me.”

Thrawn stayed laying on the bed, obviously no urge to sit up. Eli might have been a little rough on the man. He looked Eli over as he folded his hands over his stomach. Patient. Not like he’d just been gasping and moaning, back arched as Eli gripped his neck to pull him back to meet his thrusts.

“Part of it is, of course, your upbringing and your societal standards.”

“Fair.”

“I believe however, you have some shame in what we do.”

Eli’s face flushed, he turned and put a hand over Thrawn’s. “No, I like what we do. Really like it. I’m not ashamed of this-“

“Not quite the shame I mean, Eli.” He gave Vanto’s hand a surprisingly tender squeeze. “But the assurance is appreciated. When I say shame, I mean to say there is shame in how we conduct ourselves, in your role.”

Eli frowned. “You mean me being your dom?”

“Precisely.”

Now the Lysatran thought. He kept his hand on Thrawn’s, though, enjoying the small intimacy. He was right. There was some kind of shame in what they did, how he bossed Thrawn around, how different he was with him than any other time in his day. It wasn’t that it felt like he wasn’t himself, but it was so different. And the difference in Thrawn was day and night, and to know he did that to him…

“You’re right. It just feels so different to everything else. And there’s no real separation, it just jumps from us normally to us like, like this.” He pulls his hand away to gesture to the bed, their clothes, the whole setup.

“Then perhaps we should put more separation between our roles in the bedroom and out of it.” Thrawn drummed his fingers on his own stomach, drawing Eli’s attention. Whether it was deliberate or not, Eli felt his body rekindle. He laid down on his belly, taking Thrawn’s hand in his own. He kissed his knuckles, his fingertips, then pushed his hand away.

“We could call each other something different,” Vanto said before kissing across Thrawn’s pelvis, down to his hip.

“Besides our names?”

Eli bit his hip, only lightly. Thrawn’s body twitched up in response regardless.

“I meant master or slave or something.” He kissed the man’s hip, sucked the skin there. He felt a hand in his hair and drew his gaze away from Thrawn’s slowly filling cock. The Chiss was watching him intently, thoughtfully – he had an idea.

“I had a similar thought. But mine is…more intimate.”

“More intimate than this?” Eli huffed a laugh and reached down to lightly stroke at Thrawn.

“In a way.” A quirk of a smile in response. “I will teach you some Cheunh.”

Vanto pulled his hand away, frowning. “I thought you wanted to keep that to yourself, protect the Chiss and all that.” He shifted onto his side next to Thrawn. Something about this level of intimacy made his chest warm. Anxious, probably.

“I trust you, Eli.”

Definitely anxious. “You trust me with your people’s language?”

“The words I’m going to teach you will not gain you any secrets.”

“What words?”

“Master. Sir. Toy.” He looked up at the ceiling, uncharacteristically breaking eye contact. “Whore.”

There was a silent moment between them, hardly a breath of noise. “You want that?” Eli felt the urge to say it, to make him admit it. He took Thrawn by the jaw, forced eye contact. “You want me to call you a whore?”

Thrawn’s breath stuttered. Eli’s grip on his jaw tightened.

“Tell me how to say it.”

“Token.”

“Token?” Eli repeated.

The man nodded, just once, and his face had gone needy and wanton. Eli didn’t have to touch him to know he was still hard.

“So you want to be my _whore_?” Using the Cheunh word seemed to help the distinction. And when his fingertips ghosted along Thrawn’s cock, it seemed to help him as well.

“Yes sir.”

“How do you say sir?”

“Ren’musi.”

“Renmusi?”

“No, ren’musi.“

Vanto wrapped his fingers around the length of him and _squeezed_. Thrawn gasped, his body tensed. Eli waited until the man seemed relaxed before loosening his grip a little. “You don’t get to correct me.”

“Yes _sir._ ” Cheunh came out of him beautifully, melodic in a way. Eli tried hard not to rut against the man. He stroked up to the angular glans of his cock, fisting his hand over the head.

“Good.” He kissed him quick, moving to his cheek, his neck, biting quick and hard there. “Now tell me, _whore_ , who’s your master?”

“ _You are_ ,” Thrawn wasn’t even trying to speak Basic anymore. Eli guessed he was lucky to get Sy Bisti in response.

“Say it right.”

“Ch’ircr.”

“Ch’ircr.” Eli hummed against his blue flesh. He bit again, low by his collarbone, and sucked. Thrawn barely bit back a moan. No, that wasn’t good enough. He jerked the Chiss in earnest, still sucking and biting at the lower parts of his neck. The collar of his uniform would hide it. And the deep blues and purples he left behind were just too tempting. “How do I call you my toy?”

“Tobet.” Thrawn thrust his hips up, just once.

Eli decided to test something. “Tobit?”

“Tobe-“ He bit his lip, but it was too late. Another squeeze, tighter this time. This one was accompanied by a hand around his neck. A threat. A promise.

“You just have to be right all the time, don’t you?” He loosened his grip on his erection, but tightened it on Thrawn’s neck. “Don’t you, _whore_?”

Now Thrawn panted openly. His eyes were nearly glazed over with arousal, his hips rolling just a little into Eli’s hand. He was becoming the mess, the whore. Much better.

“ _I’m sorry, master._ ” The mix of Sy Bisti and Cheunh sent shivers down Eli’s spine. Kriff.

“A _toy_ doesn’t speak.”

Thrawn simply nodded. Eli kept him like this, quiet and gasping and desperate with just enough touches to keep him hard. Eventually, Thrawn let out a near whimper. Eli grinned and pulled his fingers away, inches away from the blue erection. Pink pre-cum leaked at the tip.

“What was that?”

Thrawn said nothing, wouldn’t even look at him.

“Speak.”

“Please,” Thrawn’s Basic came out heavily accented. “ _Master_ , please.”

“Please what?” He ghosted fingers up along his shaft.

“Please let me come.” He finally looked at him with need in those red eyes. He quickly added in Cheunh, “ _Sir._ ”

“That’s my good _whore_.” Eli moved down to kiss him. Once their lips connected, he used Thrawn’s pre-cum to jerk him off. Thrawn moaned into his mouth and thrust into his hand, all notions of dignity seeming to drift away.

It was maybe a minute before he was spasming under Eli’s touch, coming over the Lysatran’s hand and his own abdomen. Eli pulled his mouth away to let him breathe, but his hand milked the last come from Thrawn’s flagging cock. Once Thrawn was left shuddering and his breath hitched, he finally let go.

But he rubbed Thrawn’s chest, his arm. “Are you alright?”

Thrawn closed his eyes. “ _Yes master_.”

“Nuh uh, no more of that.” Briefly Eli tried to think of something to show the scene was over, that he was just Eli now. He kissed Thrawn’s forehead. “Just you and me now.” He pulled away, only his hand on him. “You did really good.”

“As did you.”

Eli grinned, but kept up the soothing touches. Thrawn seemed to enjoy it, or at least not mind it. He lay there, eyes closed, coming down from whatever Eli had worked him up to. Eli was quiet for a moment, just watching him, until he saw the cum starting to dry.

“Here, let me clean you up.”

Thrawn opened his eyes. “I can-“

“Nope. You lay there, look pretty.” Eli got up, only barely registering what he’d said.

“Pretty?”

Vanto turned to give him sass, but the smile on those thin lips caught him off guard. He really was more open after an orgasm. Still, something warm fluttered through Eli Vanto. “Yeah. You’re pretty. Don’t let it get to your head.” He went back to grabbing a cloth to wipe him off.

“I would never.” Eli snorted. Now he was making jokes.

But he liked it a lot, this casualness. Something about it made everything seem more intimate than before. He liked that too. He would never admit it, but he was getting surprisingly fond of Thrawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did go through Cheunh translators for those bits. Honestly, I didn't know they had them. Never underestimate the Star Wars fandom guys.  
> Hopefully we'll get back into a regular update schedule, lookin' at biweekly? Probably.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biweekly updates!
> 
> Also I'm working on this for NaNoWriMo so gear up for potentially a lot of content lolol

“First weapons officer.” Eli fought a grimace. “Congratulations, sir.”

Thrawn looked at him, looked through his attempt at hiding his frustration, probably. “Thank you, Ensign Vanto. I could not have done so without your tireless assistance.”

The praise did nothing for Eli. And it would do nothing for his career. He knew he should get used to it, but it still stung all the same. He stayed next to him, at ease. Professionally speaking, anyway. Thrawn gave him a lingering look, simply analytical to anyone else.

He knew Eli was mad at the situation. Probably wondered if Eli would take it out of his hide. The thought had admittedly crossed Eli’s mind, but he’d broke Thrawn of the habit of riling him up to be dominated a while ago. Still, Thrawn’s gaze lasted a few extra seconds before turning back to their latest task.

The _Blood Crow_ was heading for Vondarc to settle rumors of a Jedi hiding in the city. Why a Jedi would have retreated to Vondarc, one of the best Imperial footholds in the Mid Rim, Eli couldn’t guess. But it was enough of a concern that they were being sent to hunt down the Jedi, or at least the source of the rumors.

“See what you can learn about the locals, lieutenant. Maybe we can get to the bottom of this quietly. Unless of course there’s a real Jedi.” Virgilio laughed a little at that. He knew this was a wild goose chase. But it was better than settling matters of state. That involved a lot of uppity stubborn officials more-or-less compromising under threat of Imperial control. Even then, sometimes the Empire took over just to protect the citizens from their leaders’ squabbles.

“Certainly, sir. Ensign, follow me.”

“Yessir.” Eli gritted his teeth and fell into step behind him. As usual. As it would likely always be. He wished he could believe promotion was in his future and maybe, maybe if Thrawn became an admiral. But the pace he earned promotions would slow the higher up he climbed, and most of Vanto’s career would pass by before he could consider that promotion.

But that was his lot. Much as he liked being with Thrawn, this part of their relationship hurt. Yes, he learned a lot, and he could see himself growing as an officer, as a tactician. The fact that Thrawn actually valued his opinion, encouraged that growth, was appreciated. Thrawn’s behavior to any officer beneath him was almost protective. Eli enjoyed watching him work, at least.

If he were honest, these moments, watching Thrawn climb the ladder alone, were the only ones he hated. And he hated them intensely.

Everything else was nice. More than nice, really, it was -

“Eli?”

The ensign blinked a few times and slowly realized he had been on autopilot all the way to their quarters. He hadn’t been processing that, though he was now. Yes, he was very aware of Thrawn’s hands beginning to remove his own shirt. “What’re you doing?”

An eyebrow went up. “You seemed upset, earlier. I thought you would want to…” He frowned, seemingly searching. “Work out your frustration on me.”

Eli groaned. He wouldn’t get to be angry now. He couldn’t lash out anymore, not with what they had. Which, he reluctantly admitted, was for the best. He wouldn’t say it out loud though. “I was upset earlier, yeah. The whole promotion thing.”

He sat down on the lower bunk. Eli wouldn’t let himself touch Thrawn until he knew he was okay, until Thrawn knew he was okay. He’d worked too hard to stop the lashing out, to curb that desire to punish Thrawn when he was pissed off.

“I understand. Quite regularly I commend your achievements to the captain.”

Eli huffed a laugh. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “I know. You practically tell everyone you run into how proud of me you are.”

“Because I am proud of you.” Thrawn sat next to him, not close enough to touch but close enough to feel the heat of him. Infrared vision and all, he probably saw Eli’s heat spike. It tended to do that when Thrawn was near him. Eli tried not to look too much into it.

But when he turned and met those red eyes, he felt a lump in his throat. There was something there, something warm and affectionate and…

“I know.” His anger faded away. He reached out, touched Thrawn’s cheek. “Thank you.” Thrawn leaned into it a little, but Eli could tell he was nowhere near his submissive headspace. “Here, stand up.” Eli hooked a finger under Thrawn’s chin, brought him up to his feet so they were both standing.

“ _Do we have time for this, Eli_?”

“ _We do for what I have in mind_.” And Eli yanked him into a kiss, rough like their first. But he realized he’d come to know Thrawn’s kisses. The feel of his lips, his tongue, the taste of him. Vanto moaned into his mouth and kept him there until he had to breathe. When he pulled away, he watched Thrawn. Slightly lidded eyes, but no heavy breath. He always wondered how long Thrawn, how long the Chiss could hold their breath. He would have to find out sometime.

Another time, though. “Turn around and take off your uniform. Please.” Obediently, Thrawn turned around and began undoing his belt. Eli slid hands up his back, down, moved to his hips. “ _But when you turn around, you’re mine._ ”

Thrawn froze. A breath of something – a sigh, a moan – but it made Eli press his hips forward to let the Chiss feel his already half-filled cock. He pulled away a second later, sitting back on the bed to watch the man undress. He might have asked him to slow down, but they really didn’t know how much time they had. Eli wasn’t even bothering with the mattresses.

Eventually, Thrawn set aside his clothes and turned around. Eli fought a grin when he saw how hard the man was. He spread his legs, reached out for him. Thrawn obediently came forward.

“You’ve done well so far.” Eli rubbed slow circles on his hips. “A good little _toy_ , aren’t you?” Thrawn knew better than to answer. Toy meant he didn’t speak. Toy meant he wasn’t a person. Vanto rewarded him with a kiss to his pelvis, just below his bellybutton. Thrawn shivered just a little. “Good. You’re so good for me.” He looked up, saw those red eyes weren’t on him. He bit Thrawn’s hip. Hard.

“Mm.” No sign of pain, just a soft acknowledgement.

“ _Keep your eyes on me._ ” Sy Bisti meant business, meant this was important. Thrawn looked at him, nodded once.

Keeping his gaze, Eli took the head of his cock into his mouth. He watched the man’s eyes flutter, watched his lips part silently. But he kept Thrawn’s hips still, kept his mouth hot and wet on just the head. He tongued the frenulum, pressing up into the flesh, smiling at the hiss above his head.

Torturing the Chiss like this was awfully fun, but eventually he took in more. Once he’d reached his limit, he wrapped fingers there around his erection and pulled his head back. Thrawn started to roll his hips, but stopped, the movement stuttered, as he remembered his place. Eli could forgive that. For now.

“I wonder what the crew would think if they saw their senior lieutenant like this? Saw how much of a desperate _whore_ you are.” He put his lips to the tip of Thrawn’s cock, one slow wide lick. “Tell me how much you want it.”

“ _I need you._ ”

“You can do better.” Another slow, torturous lick.

“I need you. Put me in my place, _sir_. Please.” His voice was thick with his accent and desire. Eli had planned to make him all but beg, but no time for that. And the way his Cheunh carried into his words erased any other plans he had.

“ _Good enough_.” And he took the length of him into his mouth, all the way to his hand, and started bobbing his head. He let his tongue add friction, kept as much suction as he could. Much as the wet sounds of a good blowjob satisfied an ache inside him, discretion was too important here. It always was. Maybe when Thrawn had private quarters. Not even if, at this rate. Just a matter of when.

“ _Eli_.” The breath of his name snapped him to attention. Seconds later, he tasted precum on his tongue. Almost there. He laughed, soft, muffled, and it made Thrawn shudder.

He moved his head faster, hardly went past the indigo head as he sucked and slurped. Hands buried themselves in his hair, not guiding, just holding on as he worked. Thrawn’s breath went shallow, his hips rolled a little as he started to crest, warmth likely building behind his cock.

Eli pulled away.

Thrawn made a brief mournful sound. He leaned forward, bumped his forehead on the upper bunk. “ _Master_ , _please_ ,” he breathed out Cheunh and Sy Bisti quiet and soft, “ _Please_.” He moved to touch himself but Eli grabbed his wrist. He kissed the skin there, kissed into his palm. With a smirk, he watched the man’s erection twitch, just as eager to finish.

“I figured your promotion would be reward enough today.”

For a split second, Eli swore Thrawn pouted at him. But when he blinked, it was gone, just a quiet desperation in his eyes left.

“If you want more, you’ll have to work just as hard for it.” Eli took Thrawn’s thumb into his mouth, tonguing it. Thrawn said something in Cheunh that was probably a swear. He smiled and pulled the Chiss’s hand away. “Now go put your clothes on. We’ve got work to do.”

Vanto was achingly hard, had been this whole time, but there was nothing to be done about it now. They did have work to do, and admittedly he would feel bad being the only one to come. Thrawn deserving a punishment would be one thing, but not here, not now.

He waited until Thrawn was dressed, letting him adjust. They’d used that as a way to shift the scenes smoothly, undressing. “ _You okay?”_

“ _Yes._ ” The tone was clipped, strained even.

“ _Yeah_?” Eli suddenly worried he’d gone too far or touched on a limit. “Was that good?”

But Thrawn looked at him, a hungry look in his eyes. “ _Yes._ ”

“Good.” Eli stood up, shifted a little so his erection was situated comfortably. “Now kiss me and I’ll get the data you asked for.”

Thrawn smirked a little. “I am under no obligation to kiss you, Ensign.”

“No you’re not, Lieutenant.”

The Chiss gave a breath of a laugh. Eli smiled as Thrawn took a step back towards him. A blue hand touched his cheek then tilted his head up a ways. And he was still smiling when Thrawn dipped down to give him a lingering kiss. They had time enough for this, at least.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting pretty dang good at the biweekly updates. NaNoWriMo is helping that a lot, actually. (I am so behind on that. Like 15k words behind. But y'all are gonna get steady content so isn't that a success unto itself? Maybe?)
> 
> Anyway. New stuff for our boys!

Getting kicked off the _Blood Crow_ was maybe the best thing for them. The court martial would take time, days, maybe weeks if they were lucky. But Thrawn’s reputation proceeded him. That and his latest success in recovering the Dromedar and remaining tibanna cannisters probably helped. Even in the face of a court-martial, he and his aide were put up in a surprisingly nice suite – main room with seating arrangements, a small kitchen with a table, a decent refresher, and two bedrooms.

Not that Eli was using his bed at all.

He woke up this morning, surprised to see Thrawn still asleep. Normally the Chiss was in bed after him and out of bed before him. Instead he was still curled slightly into Eli, breathing soft. Eli smiled. The first night, they discovered Thrawn liked to be spooned – for warmth, protection, whatever reason. The man himself acted indifferent, but Eli knew better. And he kind of liked holding Thrawn in his arms anyway.

A moment longer of the sun slowly rising over Ansion, rays filtering in from the window, Eli listening to the rhythm of Thrawn’s breath. Eventually he pressed closer and kissed at the nape of his neck.

Thrawn stirred silent and still.

Vanto nosed the back of his neck now, squeezed arms around him a little. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Eli.” He rolled onto his back, looking as awake as ever. He didn’t even drink caf in the morning, didn’t need to. He still ensured Eli had coffee nearly every morning, though. The Lysatran smiled at the thought of it. He’d joked about that when they first started this, before it even. How long ago was that? A standard year and a half, maybe a handful of weeks in there.

He sat up. A year and a half, gone by so quickly. Eli looked down at his lieutenant, his superior, his submissive, his…

“Is something wrong?” Thrawn arched a brow at him, made no move to sit up. Eli breathed. Overthinking it. Whatever this was, it was fine. More than fine. He dipped down and kissed him, his cheek, his chin, his lips.

“Not a thing.” Eli straddled him. “Did you still want to be my submissive the whole day?” They’d talked about it extensively, an abstract before, a one day, maybe. But with the court-martial – which Thrawn had unsurprisingly dragged him into – it became a real possibility.

They’d taken care of the Dromedar, the pirates, and the tibanna quick as they could. Thrawn claimed efficiency, and it probably was. But there was a subtle eagerness in him that bloomed warmth through Eli.

Thrawn brought him back with cold hands on his thighs, rubbing slightly. He was talking, and it took the Lysatran a second to gear in. “…think it will be enjoyable.”

He chewed his cheek, trying not grind against him or encourage more. “So you’re sure?”

“ _Yes._ ” Sy Bisti accompanied by those hands pressing against his legs; Thrawn was definitely ready. Eli liked that maybe the most out of all of this.

“What’s the safe word?”

Thrawn’s lips quirked. “Rossi.”

Eli grinned. That had been his idea, even for just today, but Thrawn almost smiled every time. “Good. Then when I come back from the ‘fresher, I want you naked. No talking unless I ask you something or give you permission. Or if it’s the safe word.” He bit his lip, rubbed Thrawn’s arm. “ _Is that okay?”_

“ _Yes._ ”

Eli leaned in and kissed the man again. They’d made plenty of progress, before Rossi kicked them off the ship. He was actually really comfortable in his role, with both their roles now. But this was new. This was an entire day. It scared him, a little. But it still excited him more.

He hoped he did a good job. He hoped he did right by Thrawn.

One last kiss, and he left for the ‘fresher.

Eli caught himself getting anxious under the stream of water. Should it be a quick shower? No he needed to make sure he was clean, make sure Thrawn had time to get into position. But what if he took too long? He didn’t want Thrawn waiting, did he? Did he?

With a groan, Eli bumped his head into the tiled wall. He took a breath.

After this, he needed to be confident. And once he saw him out there, he would be. Something about Thrawn always left him confident. Right here, he was anxious. But he knew what he was doing, what he wanted, what Thrawn wanted.

“It’ll be fine,” he murmured to himself. “Just fine.”

With that, he finished cleaning and switched the water off. As he grabbed his towel, he listened for any noise in the room outside. Shuffling of clothes or bedsheets, anything really. But no, silence. Hm.

He dried himself off, thought about walking out naked, but decided against it. Maybe Thrawn had to earn seeing him naked. Maybe he wanted Thrawn to dress him. Maybe…

Eli took another breath and looked himself in the mirror. He’d been getting good at being a dom, being Thrawn’s dom. This was no different, just a longer span of time. And he knew the safe word went both ways. No reason to be nervous. Just had to follow his gut. Yeah.

When he stepped out into the bedroom with his towel around his waist, he found Thrawn sitting on his heels by the bed. Red eyes staring, hands on his thighs, dressed in pants and his undershirt. He said nothing, just looked the Lysatran over.

Eli smiled. Yeah, he could do this. “You ready to behave for me today?”

“Yes _master._ ”

“I’m surprised you’re clothed, then.” Eli walked towards him, even tilted Thrawn’s head up to look at him. A blank expression. It always started with that. By the end, he’d have Thrawn melting. But he got to tease it out this time. “Have you done anything to earn clothes?”

Thrawn clenched his jaw, but kept eyes on his master. “No, _sir_.”

“No.” Eli let him go. “Then we’ll just have to fix that. Dress me first. Then we’ll see what else a _whore_ like you can do to earn clothes.” He strode to the foot of the bed, unwrapping his towel as he did so. Eli locked eyes with Thrawn as the man rose to his feet. “No.”

The Chiss froze.

“On your knees. You crawl today, unless I give you permission to stand.” He’d thought about that yesterday, whether Thrawn would be able to be on his hands and knees the whole time. Between the softness of the carpet and Thrawn’s supposed high pain tolerance, he would be fine.

Thrawn dropped to his knees, and Eli thought to the first time he made Thrawn kneel. Before they had even left for the _Blood Crow_. He was being oddly sentimental today.

But then the man was crawling towards him, a little awkward, a little nervous even. When he came over, still on all fours, Eli crouched down to cup his face. He kissed his forehead. “Good. That’s a good _pet_.” Thrawn had taught him a few more words in Cheunh, mostly to be used in the bedroom. A few basic words on top of that, but not enough to form sentences. Still. It was touching, being trusted with any of this mysterious language.

“Thank you, _sir_.” Thrawn sat back on his heels again.

“Now go on. You can stand up to dress me.”

With that, Thrawn set to work. He’d always had deft hands and here was no exception. In minutes, he was buttoning up Eli’s uniform shirt, flattening the folds, attaching the ensign’s plaque. Once done, he went back to his knees on the floor. Good. A shame he hadn’t tried to touch Eli while he dressed him, but it was probably too early for punishment. He wasn’t in a subspace yet. There was time, though.

“Good. Now come with me.” Eli walked out of the room, slow, so Thrawn could keep up as he crawled. When he did, his eyes were on the ground, his face a slightly darker blue. Huh. Eli stopped. “Are you embarrassed?”

Thrawn didn’t answer.

“I asked you a question.”

“ _I am unaccustomed to this.”_ The switch to Sy Bisti was a yellow flag, in a way. He wasn’t comfortable like this, not yet at least. They’d talked about limits before, but Thrawn hadn’t been sure about crawling. Fair enough.

"Then get up. If you can’t act like a pet, then what good are you down there?”

As he stood, Thrawn tried to hide his relief – he was surprisingly terrible at hiding his emotions, once someone was attuned to them. So really, he just couldn’t hide his emotions from Eli. Vanto took a quiet sort of pride in that.

Once the man was up, he pulled Thrawn’s undershirt out of his pants and stuck his hand under there, so his hand was on the small of his back. “Let’s go. You’re making me breakfast.” He pushed him all the way to the kitchen, letting go so he could sit at the table. “I want caf, first. And since we’re planet-side for a while how about eggs, and I think we have Nilluk strips. Fry those up.”

Imperial officers were given liquid foodstuff, easier on ships, more efficient. But on the planet, they had options. Eli had quietly gone to the markets yesterday, bought some solids from stalls and snuck them back in. Being a lowly aid had its perks – not many, but this at least.

“ _Yes sir._ ” Thrawn turned to the kitchen, taking a mug to the caf dispenser.

Eli cleared his throat.

Red eyes met his.

“Aren’t you going to ask me how I want my eggs?”

Thrawn nodded. “How would you like your eggs, _master_?”

Drumming his fingers, Vanto considered asking for poached eggs, just to be difficult. “Two eggs, over easy.”

He received a blank look and a long pause in response. “Yes _master._ ”  They stared at each other for a few seconds more before Thrawn turned back to the caf.

Three burnt Vakiir eggs and a skillet full of charred Nilluk strips later, Eli realized Thrawn was an absolutely awful cook. If the room didn’t smell like burnt foodstuffs – and burnt Vakiir eggs was not a particularly pleasant aroma – he might have laughed. He would later, though, perfect Thrawn who couldn’t cook food worth a damn.

For now, his stomach gurgled and his patience had run out. “That’s enough.”

But Thrawn stared at the skillet, assessing.

“I said that’s enough.”

”Upon analysis of my previous errors, I believe I can do it right this time. If you-“

“I said,” Eli lowered his voice. “That’s enough.”

Thrawn froze, his whole body suddenly tense. He half-turned to Eli. So lost in his desire to please, he’d forgotten his place. Turns out the time for punishment was now. And Eli knew exactly what to do.

“Turn everything off in there, it’s hopeless.” He stood, went over to one of the couches and plopped down onto a plush cushion. “Then take you clothes off.”

The Chiss obeyed, stripped slow at first but when he saw Eli’s expectant face, his bouncing leg, he pulled his clothes off quick and folded them into a neat pile on the dining table.

“Now come here. Don’t bother crawling, you’ll be getting punished enough.”

Thrawn seemed to shudder, and Eli watched his cock twitch and slowly start to fill. He had to fight his grin with every fiber of his being.

“Lay across my lap. Ass up.” Thrawn filled out more. Eli had never spanked him before, the noise of it too much for the close quarters aboard the ship, but it already seemed like a good idea.

Thrawn carefully lowered himself across the cushion, using his knees to angle his ass slightly higher than the rest of him. He rested his upper half by his forearms, but he looked only at the brown fabric of the couch. Good. Eli touched a hand to his back, rubbing lightly. He ghosted fingertips down Thrawn’s spine, relishing the shivers, the slight arch of him. He pulled his hand away, up, and touched his ass gently. Thrawn instinctively lurched and krayt spit, was that a rush.

“You’re gonna get spanked for every foodstuff you burned. And you’re going to count them. Do you understand?”

“ _Yes_.”

Eli grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked. He could see the corner of Thrawn’s pained face, but the gasp wasn’t one of pain. Neither was the erection hot against his thighs. “Yes what?”

“ _Yes master.”_

“Good.” And with that, he brought his other hand down hard on Thrawn’s ass. The smack of it seemed to echo, and when he pulled his hand away it was already starting to go indigo. He’d seen the arch of Thrawn’s back, felt his hips buck against him. Definitely a good idea.

“One.”

He grinned, and spanked him again, harder this time.

“Two.” A slight tremble to the man’s voice.

Another one, even harder, this time just under his ass cheek. Thrawn bit into his fist to stifle his next moan. Eli tightened his grip on the man’s hair and pulled until Thrawn pulled his fist away from his mouth.

“Three.”

Eli rubbed his lower back soothingly for a second before another spank. Harder again. Thrawn’s body jolted from the force of it.

“Four.”

Another smack. This one left a distinct handprint behind. Eli was hard and aching by now. He wished he could just lift Thrawn up, let the man ride him until he could come deep inside him. Kriffing hell.

 _"Five_.” Thrawn gasped, Sy Bisti spilling out of his mouth. His hips ground into Eli’s lap a little, looking for friction.

Eli stilled his hips. “In Basic.”

Thrawn groaned in what Eli could only guess was frustration. “F-five.”

“Much better. A good little _whore_.” Then he spanked him hard enough his hand came away stinging. Thrawn moaned into the couch, hips rolling. Eli felt Thrawn’s precum wet against his pants.

He let the man catch his breath for a second. “Si...Six.”

“Two more.”

“Two?”

“An extra, for your mistake before.”

Thrawn slumped his body for a moment, then lifted his ass higher than before. “Of course, _sir._ I apologize for my disre-“

Eli struck him as he spoke, enjoying the almost keened moan it earned. Next time – if they lucked into a next time – he would try a paddle, something that could deal more of a punch. With Thrawn’s permission of course, not that he doubted the Chiss would give it.

“Seven.” There was a hitch to his voice, and Eli’s thigh grew damper.

He leaned over, closer to Thrawn’s head. He spoke, voice barely above a whisper. “You’re not allowed to come. Not without my permission.”

“May I come, _master_?” A hint of desperation. Perfect.

“No.”

And Eli put as much of his strength as he could into the last one. Thrawn bit his lip to silence himself – or at least muffle his moan. He stayed in place, frozen. Likely an effort to center himself and stave off his orgasm. Vanto’s hand stung so much, he felt heat spreading through it. Well worth it, though.

“Good job.” He smoothed his hand over Thrawn’s ass, smiling at the quiet groan of pain, of sensitive skin. The skin was mostly a dark blue, dark purple in places, and a handprint on his left cheek from that last one. He moved his hand up to Thrawn’s back, rubbing wide circles.

“Thank you, _master_.” Thrawn breathed more than spoke the words, but they were good all the same. Eli let him lay there, catching his breath, adjusting, letting the sting of his punishment settle in. He realized with some heartbreak that he would have to wait until later in the day to fuck Thrawn, with how hard he’d hit him. Pain was fine, but he wasn’t ready to test Thrawn’s limits, not today.

“Do you feel what you’ve done to me?” He lifted his hips, pressing his erection against Thrawn’s own. “You should take responsibility, shouldn’t you?” Thrawn slipped away from Eli’s lap.

“Yes _sir_. What would you like me to do?”

Eli wanted him to ride his cock, wanted to fuck him into the couch more than anything.

“You were trying to keep yourself quiet. Be useful about it, shut yourself up with my dick.” As soon as he said it, he cringed inwardly. There had to be a better line to use.

Thrawn didn’t seem to care though, as he moved to undo Eli’s pants. There was a heady look in his eyes, and Eli managed to resist all the urges that rushed to the surface of his mind.

“Good. But stay on the couch.” He turned his body so one leg was against the back of the couch, the other over the edge. “Keep your ass up. I want to see my hard work.” That got him. Thrawn’s hands moved faster and as he pulled Eli out of his underwear. He moved down to arch his back and show the indigo marks on his ass. The Lysatran sighed pleasantly as Thrawn’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock.

He slipped his hand into blue-black hair, not guiding him yet, just an approving touch. The man looked up at him before swallowing him down to the base. Eli’s breath hitched in surprise. Now he kept Thrawn there for a moment, until the man was still and used to the erection pressed into the back of his throat. Vanto yanked his head back by his hair to let Thrawn breath. He panted a little, his tongue poking out on his bottom lip and his eyes only half open. Soon as Eli let go, the Chiss practically dove back into his work.

Eli had half a mind to thank Captain Rossi for their court martial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the book/wookiepedia (my lifeline) says nothing about how long they served under Rossi, so I just kinda took a swing at it.
> 
> Also, not gonna lie, I was a little worried about this section. If you cats have any critiques/suggestions, I'm all ears!


	9. Chapter 8.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day-ish late, but still on track!
> 
> I have stayed up way too late for someone who has work in six hours so I'm keeping it brief here.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the rest of their day! (And yours too, enjoy your day!)

Eli didn’t push Thrawn too hard the rest of the morning. He didn’t want to overwhelm him. Hell, he didn’t want to overwhelm himself. He’d already come twice by the time he sat down and made lunch. Despite his quick recovery time, he could only really last a handful of times a day. Five times was his limit, the last time he checked. Which was a while ago, in his youth.

For now, it was just the two - once from the blowjob, second from jerking off into Thrawn’s mouth for the man’s “lunch.” It was just some play though, serving him lunch. It seemed hot at the time. Still was, kind of. But he did make an actual lunch for two, of course.

“Open.”

Thrawn parted his lips, easy as you please, and Vanto spooned him some of the orxtle stew.

“Good.” Eli had some for himself, then got another spoonful and looked to Thrawn.

The man opened obediently, but stuck his tongue out a little, enough to notice, enough for Eli to see the lust in his eyes. Guess he enjoyed being fed more than Eli expected. He took a note of that before giving him another bite. He did this for a while, watching as Thrawn literally ate it up. He purposefully spilled down Thrawn’s chin, just so he could swipe at it with his thumb, just so he could watch Thrawn suck his thumb clean.

The rest of the stew could wait.

Minutes later, he had Thrawn on the couch. Belly up, knees to his chest, stuttered breathing as Eli was three lubed fingers deep in him. He had to make sure Thrawn was ready. His ass was still bruised, a welting handprint outlined in deep blue. But the way Thrawn seemed to take him in and arch his hips for more, the Lysatran knew they were good to go. More than good. He ached, cock straining against his pants. Eli wondered why he bothered wearing them today, if this was all they were doing. Still, he pulled back to sit up on his knees, making Thrawn watch him slowly unzip his pants.

“ _You want me to fuck you?_ ” He pulled his erection from his underwear, casually stroking himself. Thrawn watched him like he was mesmerized. Eli was going to fuck him all over the kriffing apartment if he kept looking at him like that.

“ _Please_.” It almost sounded calm out of his mouth. But Eli heard the hitching breath in the middle, the hint of desperation. He was going to wreck this man.

“That’s a good _whore_.” Too eager to take his pants off, Vanto left them on and pressed the head of his cock into Thrawn. He went slow, achingly slow for the both of them. But he wanted to see Thrawn’s face, what he looked like as he was gradually filled. Like an old itch getting scratched. He shuddered, pulled his thighs closer to his chest, closed those red eyes away.

Eli reached up, one hand around his cock – halfway in now – and one now on Thrawn’s throat. “Look at me.”

When Thrawn opened his eyes, Eli felt electricity zip through his body. The look on his face, the want, the _need_ – he thrust forward, torture be doshed. Thrawn swore something in Cheunh and that only got him worse. Vanto pressed down on the man’s thighs for support and started fucking into him, hard and fast and maybe desperate.

“Good,” he breathed, “Krayt spit, you’re so good.” He didn’t hear Thrawn respond. He saw his mouth move, felt his hips roll back against Eli as much as they could, but all he could hear was his heart in his ears and the sound of his body colliding with Thrawn’s. He moved a hand back to Thrawn’s neck, wrapping his fingers around it, squeezing lightly, just a show of control.

When he earned a moan in response, he tightened his grip a little at a time, until Thrawn was gasping for breath. Kriff he was so close. It’d only been minutes but he could feel the heat building behind his cock.

Then the requesting chirp of a door.

He froze, hand still on Thrawn’s throat. Maybe it wasn’t their door.

Another chirp. Definitely their door.

Kriff.

Eli pulled out, pulled away. What the hell were they going to do? He looked down at Thrawn, who withheld his panic well. But he was in between subspace and Lieutenant Thrawn right now. Also naked. Naked and bruised and used and…that train of thought wasn’t helping.

Another chirp.

“Sorry, just a sec!” He stepped away from the couch, watching as Thrawn sat up. He was looking towards the bedroom, but curiously enough wasn’t moving.

So he wanted to stay in this. Eli swallowed the harsh words that bubbled up. Another kriffing test. Fine. Fortunately, there was already an idea in his mind. He put a finger to his lips, waiting until Thrawn nodded that he got the message.

Then he grabbed the man’s hair and yanked him off the couch. The Chiss opened his mouth in a blessedly silent gasp as he was pulled across the floor, forced to follow at a crawl. Eli led him to the ‘fresher, practically tossing him next to the shower. He tucked himself back into his pants – the door situation had unsurprisingly softened him – and crouched down.

“ _You’re going to sit here until I come get you. Kneel, right here._ ” He waited for Thrawn to do so. “ _And if I hear one noise from you, I’ll bring you out and show whoever it is what a slut you are._ ” It was an empty threat, but Thrawn seemed to like it. The word or two of Cheunh didn’t hurt either. The man was hard and his face held all the desire from before. After this, Vanto was going to fuck him here on this tiled floor. Bend him over the tub maybe…

Door. Right.

He left the ‘fresher fast, glad he’d kept his clothes on through the day after all. He looked clean, respectable enough. Yeah. This would be fine. Eli pressed the door open on the control panel. A junior lieutenant stood before him. She was just a lieutenant JG, so it couldn’t be anything terrible. Hopefully nothing pressing. He fought the urge to look in Thrawn’s direction.

“You took your time answering the door, Ensign Vanto. Is everything alright?”

“Oh yeah. Sorry about that,” he tried to smile, “Kinda fell asleep, ma’am.”

The officer at his door frowned. “It’s the middle of the day, _Ensign_.”

Eli mentally chastised himself for being so casual. Maybe he needed the transition as much as Thrawn did. He stepped aside to welcome her in. “It’s the time difference, lieutenant. Normally we get time to adjust but-“

“Unfortunate your court-martial has been an inconvenience to you.” Her words came out icy as she strode past him. But then she stopped, sighed, turned on her heel to face him. “Look, I know you were just following orders, Ensign. It’s more his court-martial than yours. But more decorum while you’re on suspension wouldn’t hurt your case, or his.”

“Duly noted, lieutenant. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Lieutenant Shan.” They shook hands briefly. He hadn’t heard anything about a Shan, lieutenant or otherwise. That was probably a good sign too. No big names, no big concern. Hopefully.

“Would you like caf, Lieutenant Shan?” He moved towards the kitchen. The bowl of stew was still out, getting cold. At least it was just the one bowl, less suspicious that way.

"You’re playing host?” She sounded like she disapproved.

He shrugged. “Ma’am, that’s all I can really do here. Thrawn got this on his achievements, I just got dragged along. We’ve got no assignment, I’ve got no pull anywhere, so being a host is about all I’ve got.”

“Hm.” She looked around, sighed. “Fine. A cup of caf. Dash of cream.”

He filled up two mugs at the dispenser and turned back around. Shan was sitting on the couch. Across from the other one, where he’d had Thrawn keening just minutes earlier. Oh god it wasn’t clean. He hadn’t had time. There was probably lube and come starting to stain into it and if she looked hard enough she might see it all.

“Actually, mind if we sit at the table?”

“Why?”

He floundered. Lying was definitely not his strong suite. “I’m worried we’ll spill something on the couch. And making any kind of mess here, doing anything out of line, it’ll backfire for sure.” That seemed believable enough. Kind of.

“Backfire?”

“You know, it gets out and spun like we’re ungrateful or disrespectful. Like he’s disrespectful.” He set the mugs on the table. Maybe he could salvage this. “A lot of people look for any chance they can get to take a swing at Thrawn, ma’am.”

Her gaze softened. “Fair enough, I suppose. Though speaking of, where is Lieutenant Thrawn?” She came over and sat with him. Her demeanor seemed to have changed, relaxed. Good. Unless she relaxed so much she stayed longer.

“He’s out. I think he went down to the training rooms? He works out his stress sometimes. Though if you’ve got any sort of art exhibit, I’d check there first.” He laughed a little, huffed really.

“Yes, I’ve heard of his…proclivities.”

Eli sipped his drink and fought a grimace. He liked sugar in his coffee, but he’d forgotten and now he was too nervous to get up. The way she said proclivities – the vagueness, the judgment – set him on edge. But she didn’t expand, just left it hanging there as she drank her own coffee and surveyed the room.

“Yeah. It’s weird, how much he can learn from a native species’ art.”

“Is it?” She asked, but she hardly seemed to pay attention. Most people glazed over when Thrawn or him started analyzing art and relating it to war tactics. No one cared as long as it got results. Which he was banking on **.**

So he went on to talk about Thrawn’s tactics of selecting art, his perceptiveness, a few examples of art history leading to efficient victories. The whole song and dance. Shan listened for a few minutes, maybe listened, before she downed the rest of her coffee and finally made eye contact with Eli again.

“Thank you for the caf, Ensign Vanto, but I need to return to my duties.” She rose to her feet.

He got up too. Decorum, protocol, slight panic – something made him stand. “Of course, ma'am. I’m sorry Lieutenant Thrawn wasn’t here himself.”

“It hardly matters. Let him know we have an update in regards to Uba and the Dromedar incident.”

“Uba? Did they find the tibanna cannisters?” He was suddenly alert. Thrawn would be thrilled, both their careers might not be so jeopardized.

“I couldn’t say, Ensign. When you see Lieutenant Thrawn, tell him Admiral Wiskovis requests his presence by end of the day for a briefing.”

Request was always a funny word in the Imperial Navy, the Imperial anything, really. There was never a request about these things. It was an order. Their day would be cut short with this. He might get a few more hours with his submissive, but no morning to night like they’d planned.

Maybe by some miracle they’d get another chance.

“Yes ma’am. I’ll make sure to get him to the admiral before the day is out.”

“Thank you.” She turned towards the door, but paused turned back to him. “I suggest bringing him to Wiskovis’s office sooner rather than later. If you two dawdle, it might be seen as disrespectful and-“

“Backfire.” He blinked surprise. No one looked out for them, really. Even in a small way, this was refreshing. “Thank you, Lieutenant Shan.”

"Yes.” She gave him a curt nod. “Good day, Ensign.” And she walked away without another word. Eli waited a minute – a full 60 seconds, he counted them out – before going back to the refresher. The longest minute of his life. But when he opened the door, there was Thrawn. Sitting almost exactly as he’d left him. Flaccid now, of course. Easily fixed.

“We’re good now, she’s gone.” Vanto touched his head, stroked his hair. “You didn’t even move, did you?”

“No, _master_.”

Eli kissed him, soft at first, amazed at the control he had over this man. As he kissed him, the need from earlier sprang back to life, his almost orgasm, having Thrawn so open and bare beneath him. He had the man by the neck, biting at his lip, moving down his neck, sucking bruises into his collarbone. Thrawn still didn’t move from his spot, but he moaned, he touched Eli’s neck, his hair, not encouraging, just looking for the contact.

“Since you were so behaved, I think you’ve earned some release,” Eli breathed against his neck. He slid his hand along the inside of Thrawn’s thigh, unsurprised to find him filling out already. “What do you say? Do you want to come, _pet_?”

“ _Yes. Please, let me come for you._ ”

That got him. Krayt spit, that got him. The Lysatran pushed Thrawn down, onto his side. His upper half was in the shower stall, his side over the lip of it. But Eli didn’t care, Thrawn didn’t seem to either. He spread his legs invitingly, watching Vanto with a hunger that made his mind go all but blank.

“ _You’ve done so well today._ ” He straddled one of Thrawn’s legs, lifting the other to his shoulder. He kissed the inside of his knee as he undid his pants. As soon as he pulled his cock out, Thrawn’s mouth opened and his breath went heavy.

Eli chewed the inside of his cheek for a second. “If you act like that, I won’t get you ready for me.”

“ _I am ready for you, master._ ”

He almost pushed right into him, then and there. But no. Play it safe for now. “Then show me.” Eli stroked himself, slow and steady. “Show me how ready you are.” And he watched Thrawn, wordlessly, suck on his own fingers enough to coat them. He seemed enthralled with his work, but a quick glance of his red eyes let Eli know this show was for him. He jerked himself a little faster.

The Chiss pressed two fingers into his asshole, grinding down a little, moving them in time with his hips, breathing out moans as he did this.

“Yeah. God yeah, you’re ready.” Eli positioned himself. “Move.” His voice came out harsh, harsher than he meant. But Thrawn obeyed, instantly, his everything going pliant. Guiding the head of his cock, Vanto thrust into him. Not as slowly as he meant to. But the sigh of relief from his partner was a good sign. Really good. So good, he continued. The strokes were slow and long, as he all but pulled out before filling Thrawn over and over again.

“Is this what you wanted?” Eli reached down to touch Thrawn’s cock, just light touches, more torture. “Is this all you needed?”

“ _No sir_.”

“Then tell me what you want.” Eli squeezed the base of him a little too tight. “Tell me what you _need_ , slut.” The word came out of his mouth on instinct, unpracticed. It felt right though, in his mouth, on his tongue, spat down at the man beneath him **.**

Thrawn said some words in Cheunh, hips rolling, and seemed to process he’d used his native language, “ _I…need you to fuck me harder, sir.”_

Vanto didn’t even waste time with a response. He grabbed hold of Thrawn’s thigh, keeping his leg over his shoulder, and thrust harder, slamming his hips into him. With his other hand on the floor for stability, he fucked him fast. Thrawn hardly had time to moan, each one cut off by his own gasps as Eli’s cock rubbed against his prostate. The hard tile of the ‘fresher hurt Eli’s knees but the pain was nothing compared to the sight of Thrawn. Open-mouthed, propping himself up on his elbow to try and see himself getting fucked. He watched the man’s hand reach for his leaking cock, but close his fist inches away to resist.

“ _Do it.”_

Thrawn looked at him with a heady gaze, waiting for more.

“ _I want to see you touch yourself. Show me how you like it._ ” He already knew, of course, but he still enjoyed the sight of it. Thrawn explored his cock slowly for a brief moment, then jerked himself in earnest, timing his hand’s movement with Eli’s thrusts. It wasn’t long before the Lysatran felt his orgasm coming. He leaned forward, pressing Thrawn’s leg against his chest, stretching him enough the Chiss let out a small groan. Not quite painful, but Eli was sure it burned a little. Good.

“I’m gonna come soon.” He slowed his hips, trying to stave off his orgasm a minute longer, but kept hitting deep as he could. “You close?”

“ _Yes._ ” Thrawn rolled back against him, trying to make up for the change in pace.

With a groan, Eli pressed closer, all but in Thrawn’s face, sharing his breath. “Then do it. Come for me, _whore_.”

Thrawn moaned Cheunh at him, only breaking eye contact when his body shuddered and clenched around Eli’s cock and he had to close his eyes like his orgasm depended on it. The shudder of his body pushed Vanto over the edge and with a last thrust, he came inside the man with one, two, three spasming jerks of his hips.

They stayed there, catching their breath – even Thrawn – and coming down from the high. Eli was aware of his knees beginning to ache, and figured Thrawn’s body would probably start to register the aches of it all. He pulled out slowly, keeping his upper half where it was.

“ _Thank you, master.”_ Thrawn stayed on the ground, not even looking at him. His come pooled at his chest, not quite making it into the shower stall.

“ _You need to get clean_.” Eli carefully lifted Thrawn’s leg off his shoulder, bringing it to his chest and pulling it back. He did this a few times, to stretch out the stiffness and help with the aches. “ _Go on. Get up and shower._ ” He moved away, trying not to wince as he got up. His knees might be bruised for the next day or so. It was absolutely worth it. Seeing Thrawn so spent and vulnerable on the floor there gave him a mix of pride and concern. Had he been too rough after all?

Once Thrawn was on his knees, he tried to stand. But he wobbled a little. Eli took his arm, helped him get to his feet.

“Can’t even stand up by yourself,” he huffed, “Maybe you need more training after all.”

Thrawn leaned against him a little. “ _Yes sir, I do._ ”

Eli let him stay there for a few seconds, hopefully letting him get his bearings. “Not right now, you don’t. Take a shower, clean this mess off you.” He kissed against his ear, nipping at his earlobe. “Clean the mess out of you, too.”

Thrawn sighed, too tired to even moan. But it sounded good. They were in the green. Before the Chiss could step into the shower, Eli stopped him, pulled him down a ways to press a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done.” Done, meaning the scene was done. They’d worked out a few gestures, a few words, that could help them tell the beginning and end of a scene. It’d been a good system so far.

He turned to leave, but Thrawn touched his arm. “ _Wait_.”

“ _Yeah_?”

“ _Shower with me_.” It sounded like a demand, but Eli knew better. A question. A need.

“ _Happy to.”_ He turned it on himself, adjusting the temperature so the water was just right. Then he helped Thrawn into the stall, helped wash him – rubbing his shoulders, his arms, a few kisses where there wasn’t soap. A few kisses where there was. Eugh.

By the end of it, Thrawn seemed himself again. He touched Eli's cheek, his expression neutral. “ _Thank you, Eli_.”

Eli turned his head and kissed the man's palm quick. “ _Any time_.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody's holiday season is going well!  
> Thought I should give you guys one big chapter before the new year comes swinging at us.

After the stunt in the bathroom, Thrawn told him he liked the risk of it. He thought he might enjoy a quiet, semi-public sort of thing. He couldn’t do much more than that but he was interested. They weren’t sure when they’d get the chance though. Ansion had been a lucky break, after all.

And then Commander Yularin told them they’d be attending events during Ascension Week. Perfect.

They were currently getting dressed up for the night’s party. Yularin planned to show them off to everyone, try and get Thrawn into good graces before the court-martial.

Getting dressed was maybe a stretch, though. He currently had Thrawn naked, bent over the bed with his knees on the floor and his face full of mattress. Eli was three fingers deep in his ass, other hand on his hip rubbing in soothing circles.

“You’re doing so good for me, _pet_.” He leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. “Do you want more?” He nipped at the crook of his neck.

“ _Yes, please_.”

Eli pulled his fingers out, relishing the somber sound Thrawn made when he did so. He could be surprisingly whiny when he wanted to. Eli almost worked the plug into him **,** but then he had a better idea. He shifted so he was kneeling between Thrawn’s legs, practically eye level with his ass.

“ _Master?_ ” The weak word of Cheunh decided it. Vanto spread his cheeks and licked wide against Thrawn’s asshole.

The Chiss tensed, took a sharp breath. Eli smirked and moved his mouth down, licking along his taint. He took one of his testicles into his mouth, licked and sucked and rolled it around with his tongue. A pleased sigh. Thrawn’s cock twitched. Good signs.

So he kissed his way back up, biting at one of his ass cheeks. The man hissed, actually hissed, in response. Eli smirked. That was new. He’d be doing that again. But for now, he focused in on eating Thrawn’s ass.

He pressed a light kiss to his anus, then circled it with his tongue. Once. Twice. Thrawn shuddered a little, and Eli pulled away **.** Not far, just enough that he could blow on his asshole, just to tease. Thrawn’s breath hitched and he shuddered again. Good. Really good. Eli wanted to tease him more, but no time to draw it out much more.

So without fuss, he pushed his tongue as far into Thrawn’s ass as he could.

Cheunh poured out of the man’s mouth, low and desperate **.** Vanto reached around to fist the indigo head of his cock as he rimmed him. Eli pressed his lips against his asshole and sucked a little, tongue still in him, still moving and stroking and adjusting to the feeling. The suction had Thrawn pushing his hips back, earning the Lysatran a face full of ass. Which Eli very quickly realized he liked. Oh Thrawn would be sitting on his face in the near future, that was doshing certain.

When the Chiss tried to move back into place, Eli kept him there with his one free hand. Once he knew Thrawn would stay put, he went back to jerking him off as he worked.

More moans, more desperate pleads for more – or whatever he was saying in Cheunh. Eli just kept going until he could feel precum from Thrawn’s cock. Then he pulled away, abruptly, both his hands leaving him high and dry.

 _“Master._ ” Thrawn turned his head, an aching expression across his face.

“Uh uh, we don’t have time for that.” Eli wished they did. Deeply wished. But they had other things on the agenda. So he grabbed the butt plug they’d readied and lubed it up. “Now don’t you come. You don’t get that until later, right?”

Thrawn nodded, turning away to press his forehead back into the mattress. “ _Yes sir._ ”

“Good.” And he worked the plug into his submissive quick, enough for it to sting a little, enough that Thrawn would have to actively hold himself and his orgasm back. Eli was really getting to be a fan of that, orgasm denial. Once it was settled inside him, Thrawn visibly relaxed. He took a few breaths while Eli rubbed his lower back.

“That’s it. You took it all in one go.” He kissed the man’s hip. “Greedy little slut, aren’t you?”

Thrawn nodded, staying put and breathing heavy into the mattress. “ _Yes master._ ”

Eli let him stay there for a moment longer before getting to his feet. “You’d better get dressed, _pet._ We don’t wanna be late.” Eli heads for the ‘fresher to brush his teeth. When he came back, Thrawn was dressing, shifting his body slightly as he did. Obviously liking the shift of the plug inside him.

“Enjoying yourself?” Eli grinned, getting his uniform jacket on.

“ _Yes, sir_.” Thrawn looked casual, for the most part. He’d managed to hide his flagging erection. It wouldn’t go flaccid, not completely, but that made it all the better. Eli came up to him, palmed him through his pants. “Mm, _master._ You said we have to keep up appearances.” But he stopped dressing, pressed closer.

Eli brushed aside his open jacket to kiss at the crook of his neck. “We do. Out there.” He nipped at the skin, still touching him. He could feel Thrawn get hard again. They’d have to be careful; he didn’t want Thrawn staining his uniform. “But I guess you’re right.”

The Chiss almost followed him when he pulled away. He’d been taught better, though.

“And no master or sir out there. You’ve gotta pretend you’re in charge at the party.” He finished getting dressed, taking care to adjust his ensign plaque. He tried not to grimace at it. Even after a year and a half, even in the face of Thrawn getting court-martialed, it still irked him **.** Eli hadn’t spoken to his parents for months, too ashamed of his rank and how far his career had deviated.

Not ashamed of Thrawn though. Or working with him, really. Just the rank. A pause, and then he moved to kiss the lieutenant. Quick, chaste.

“You look good.” He wished he could have corrected something about the man’s appearance – his lapel, stray dirt or hairs, a crooked plaque – but Thrawn was immaculate as always.

“As do you, sir.” Hearing it in Basic was new. Eli blinked back shock. Somehow it sounded wrong like that. He just kissed Thrawn again before waving the small remote at him.

“It’s silent as the grave, Thrawn. I checked.”

“I trust you.”

“And you’re still okay with this?”

“Yes.” A quirked smile.

“Safe phrase?”

“Pleased to be back on Coruscant.” Innocuous enough to not raise suspicion, but out of his character enough for Eli to pick up on.

“You know, I really like how you say Coruscant.” Eli touched his hips, pulled him close again. They might be hopeless at leaving. It didn’t help that, besides this game with Thrawn, he really wasn’t looking forward to watching Thrawn and Yularen rub elbows with the social elite. The Lysatran would be out of his depth for sure.

“Do you?” He raised his eyebrow. “Then perhaps we should be court-martialed to Coruscant more often.”

Eli snorted. “No, I’m good. Just get promoted more.” He let go and headed for the door. He hesitated. “Say it again.”

Thrawn allowed a small smile. “Coruscant.”

Vanto grinned. He could survive the party. For Thrawn’s sake, at least.

*****

As soon as they’d walked into the party, Eli regretted being here. Everyone was well-dressed, expensively dressed probably. Even the food looked nicer than he did. He felt Thrawn’s gaze on him, red eyes boring into him as only they could.

“ _You look rather handsome in this light, Eli._ ” A risk to talk like that in public, even in Sy Bisti. Translator droids littered the ballroom, eyes already turned towards Thrawn. He stuck out like a sore thumb, not because of his class – no Eli’s discomfort was a fairly personal thing – but because he was an alien. Being the only Chiss just brought more attention.

But if Thrawn said it, he would have calculated the risk.

“ _Thank you, sir._ ” He gave Thrawn a fleeting smile. He had the urge to take his hand. But even in a party setting like this, he couldn’t. They could never be themselves in public. Two men, interspecies, their ranks – all stacked against them. Even if they weren’t together, not in a relationship sense, it still weighed on him now more heavily than he’d expected.

“Ah, Lieutenant, Ensign.”

He followed Thrawn’s gaze, finding Colonel Yularen walking towards them with drinks in hand.

“Good evening, Colonel.” Thrawn bowed. Eli was about to do the same, but Yularen spoke before he could.

“No, don’t waste that flattery on me. You’ll have plenty of Senate members to bow to, believe me.” He stepped closer. “Besides, I’m not really one for all this pomp and circumstance.”

Thrawn nodded. “I admit, I did not know what to expect with such a…” He frowned, searching. “ _Gala?_ ” He asked in Sy Bisti, looking at Eli expectantly.

It had been so long since he’d had to translate, he almost forgot to. “Gala, sir.”

“Gala, yes. Thank you. This gala certainly exceeds my expectations.”

Yularen chuckled. “That’s a diplomatic way to put it. Keep that up, lieutenant.” He held out the drinks in his hands. Eli thanked him, took one of them. He sipped, resisting the urge to down it all and make this evening easier.

Thrawn declined politely. “Thank you, but I do not drink during my duties.”

“You don’t drink at all,” Eli realized aloud, “Uh, sir.” Smooth. Real smooth.

He watched Thrawn fight a smile. “Most alcohol here is weaker than what we have on Csilla, and would take a great deal for me to feel its effects.”

Yularen gave a noncommittal shrug and drank from the second glass. His now. “You can probably drink any of us under the table, then. That’s a good skill to have.”

“Is it?”

“You’d be surprised.” Another sip. “Now, let’s get on with it. Lots of places, even more people.”

He wasn’t kidding. An hour passed, and they’d talked to ten Senate members already, a handful of aides, and two top contributors to who knows what efforts – Eli had zoned them out, mostly. Any questions aimed at him were about Thrawn. What was he like. How honored was he to serve under such a brilliant man. He answered them all politely, but each question seemed to dull his mood more and more.

Senator Renking was currently going on about one of his pet projects. Or something. Eli had learned to tune in only when he or Thrawn were acknowledged. No one cared how he reacted, and seemed to prefer him not to say anything. Fine.

Eli gave his empty glass to one of the waiter droids. He’d only let himself have the one. Couldn’t get drunk. Not even tipsy really. Had to be responsible. When was the last time he’d gotten drunk? As he wondered, a woman came up to them **.** Short hair, bright eyes. Intently focused on Renking. He hoped she’d pull him away from the conversation.

Renking turned to her, introduced everybody. She was his aid, Arihnda Pryce. Then began the discussion of Thrawn’s achievements. This was maybe the twentieth time tonight. Eli tried to guess what variant they’d be running through this time.

Yularen cast his gaze around, looking at her probable friends a distance away **.** “The lieutenant more or less single-handedly captured a pirate ship and most of its crew, and saved a vulnerable shipment of tibanna gas on top of it.” Single-handedly. That route then.

“It was hardly single-handed, Colonel,” Thrawn corrected calmly. Eli glanced at him. Not enough to give anything away, but he appreciated the effort. It wouldn’t make a difference, not really, but he appreciated it. So much so, that he decided now was a perfect time to reward Thrawn.

Yularen looked at Thrawn skeptically. “You had only four crew with you, including Ensign Vanto. I call that close enough to single-handed. What do _you_ say, Ensign? Was I overstating the case?” Eli pressed a button on his little remote just before the Colonel turned to him. Small, discreet, easy to fit in his hand and his pocket.

Thrawn imperceptibly tensed. His fingers twitched behind his back.

“Not at all, sir,” Vanto said, his polite tone carrying through. But knowing Thrawn stood there, a plug vibrating inside him, made him want to leave. Not just the discomfort, but he wanted to take Thrawn back to their room and ruin him. Thrawn swallowed.

“Ensign Vanto is perhaps too modest about his and the others’ contributions,” Thrawn said, his voice as steady as before. “But what matters is the result.” He was doing such a good job, behaving so well. The Lysatran turned the vibrator one speed higher. He watched Thrawn’s hands clasp themselves for a moment, bracing. He would have to shift soon, adjust the oncoming erection.

At this rate, so would Eli. He might have underestimated how much they’d enjoy this semi-public kink Thrawn developed.

“Well, however it untangles, congratulations to you both,” Renking said. “I presume you’re on Coruscant for commendation?” He raised his eyebrows. “Or promotions?”

“Not exactly,” the Colonel said. Eli drowned out what followed with the pumping of blood in his ears, his heart pounding. As discreetly as he could, he watched Thrawn’s reactions to the plug buzzing silently inside him. His face hardly changed, but when the others focused on each other, he allowed himself pursed lips, maybe he bit the inside of his cheek.

“How serious are we talking?” Renking’s interest got Eli’s attention, and he watched the man sizing Thrawn up. It must be about the court-martial. There was no way he knew. The plug was advertised as silent, it _was_ silent, undetectable except for droids looking for it. Even then, the frequency of the sign would match a comms link or-

“Serious enough,” Yularen answered him, “But I’m not particularly worried. I was an admiral during the Clone Wars, and I still have friends in high places.” Renking nodded, shifting his attention away from Thrawn. They were fine. Eli was just worrying for the both of them, it seemed.

“And are no doubt making a few more tonight,” Ms. Pryce added.

Yularen looked at her with an impressed smile. “Very perceptive, Ms. Pryce,” he complimented. Eli meant to listen, he really did, this Arihnda Pryce seemed like a smart woman, smarter than an aid should be and he knew all about that.

But Thrawn shifted his stance, small enough it was like shifting weight from one foot to the next. Eli knew. Maybe he’d gotten too used to the man’s movements, his reactions,

Next thing he knew, Renking was walking away. Thank god. Now it was just a matter of moving away from his aid.

“If you’ll excuse us, Ms. Pryce,” Yularen gave her a polite bow, “I have a few more people I want to introduce Senior Lieutenant Thrawn to before we head across Core Square to the next reception.” Eli would have been thrilled at the escape, but “next reception” sent an ache through him. This was only the first one. They had more, likely several hours’ worth, of ass kissing left. Ass kissing. The reminder made him smile.

He turned the plug down to the first speed. He couldn’t torture Thrawn _that_ much, not for that long at least. When they made it to the next reception, he turned it off completely. Almost as many people here as the last one, maybe more.

Eli let himself have another drink.

He had some of the food. It was as good as it looked, unfortunately. But he slowly realized almost nobody cared what he was doing. He could finger Thrawn’s ass in this ballroom and no one would even blink. He didn’t, of course, but the thought and image of it alone got him through the whole hour of this party.

Then it was on to the next.

And the next.

They finally made it to the last one, and thankfully most people were too drunk to waste time on. They might remember Yularen smiling, a blue man with red eyes, who knows. Eli took the chance when Yularen was walking them towards one of the less drunk patrons to turn the plug back on. He jumped it right to the third speed. Thrawn’s footstep faltered. There was no dramatic fall or crash or even really much of a difference. He looked back at Eli though, processing, keeping his expression neutral. Eli smiled, dropped it down to the first. “Everything alright, lieutenant?”

“Yes. Thank you, Ensign.” Thrawn looked at him a second longer, then faced forward again to follow the Colonel.

The night was cut short when some bedazzled young man started puking what Eli could only guess was braboli and liquor onto one of the Senators. Vanto grimaced. He was never good around puking.

“With that,” Yularen turned around with a similar expression, “I would say the parties of the evening have concluded.”

“Agreed, Colonel.”

There was a pause, and the Lysatran took advantage, turning the plug on, first then second speed, rapid fire.

“Would,” Thrawn pursed his lips, tensed as it began to buzz. “…you give us leave to retire, Colonel Yularen? I believe I have exhausted my skills as a ‘social butterfly.’” Eli fought the bouncing urge to step up the speed again. No. Not yet.

“Oh, of course.”

“Thank you, Colonel.”

“Yes, thank you sir,” Eli echoed.

Yularen huffed a laugh. “Don’t thank me just yet. Once you’re out of the doghouse, then perhaps you can thank me.”

“The doghouse?” Thrawn glanced at Eli.

Eli turned the plug off for now and tried to explain what the idiom meant, then what a doghouse was, then what a dog was. Turns out there weren’t a lot of dogs in the Imperial Navy. Or on Coruscant. When was the last time Eli even saw a dog?

Afterwards, the Colonel insisted on hailing them a cab – least he could do, he said, after dragging them through all these receptions, and the receptions to come – and packed them away with the unpleasant promise of some luncheon somewhere. They sat in silence at first, but as a few minutes passed, Eli put his hand down in between them. He looked out his window. The city was bustling, always bustling. He missed the quiet of Lysatra, even the quieter humming of Imperial ships was nicer. He really wasn’t made for the city and all these people.

He turned when he felt his hand squeezed. Thrawn wasn’t looking at him, but it was a comforting touch. Eli turned his hand over and laced their fingers together. Just out of sight of the cab driver, but it felt almost like being in public.

It was nice.

But he had a mission here, maybe dangerous. He turned the plug up to the second speed, grinning when Thrawn’s hand tightened on his again. He kept it there, until the taxi turned. About three minutes to their quarters. Officers’ quarters, like a mid-level hotel but with armed guards.

Three minutes, though, would be plenty time.

He bumped the plug’s speed up to four while they turned the corner. Thrawn gasped, lurched a little. The cab driver looked back.

“You alright?”

“Yes.” Thrawn took a breath. “Yes, quite alright.” His legs were tense though, his whole body tense. He didn’t let go of Eli’s hand, squeezing it tighter as his hips rolled the slightest bit.

The Lysatran watched this, horribly aware of his own erection. He had half a mind to pull his cock out just to show Thrawn what he did to him. But that was too much risk. Instead he watched him try to remain still and calm. He leaned against his own window, hand over his mouth. Like he was thinking. Maybe he was.

But as he crossed his legs, Eli knew he was thinking about something dirty, some kind of reward when they got home.

He smiled. He could feel his heart rattling his chest, warmth pooling throughout. Kriff this was hot. “Are we close?” He snuck a glance at Thrawn. Red eyes looked at him, processing.

The driver answered first. “Just a few more minutes, boss.”

Eli didn’t acknowledge him. He kept his eyes on his lieutenant, gaze sliding down his body, watching his hips twitch and roll. When he locked eyes with Thrawn again, the man looked almost desperate.

“Yes,” he spoke soft, strained, “Right around the corner.”

Vanto nodded, glad he got it. He spread his legs, palmed himself through his pants a little for Thrawn to see, but discreet enough the driver wouldn’t. And Thrawn saw for sure. He quietly spread his own legs, then looked away, back out the window. Eli saw how hard he was, saw the small wet spot forming. Oh.

Krayt spit.

Some kind of hunger swelled in him. He couldn’t just sit there. A minute, maybe two.

“Oh, sir, forgot to give this to you.” He leaned over, remote in hand. Thrawn, trying to steady his own, took it. But Eli kept his hand there for a few breaths longer, made sure those red eyes were on him.

He spoke quiet, mostly in poorly formed Cheunh.

“ _Come for me, whore._ ”

Thrawn took a deep almost shaking breath, then answered in only Cheunh. “ _Yes, master._ ” He took the remote, turned it up one last speed. His whole body tensed and all he had to do was brush a hand against his cock.

Eli watched him try to still his jolting hips, to trap his moan behind pursed lips. They were probably both too obvious by now, but he couldn’t really focus on the cab or its driver.

The Chiss turned the plug off and let his body relax – a slight slagging of his shoulders, a loll in his limbs. Eli wrapped himself up in just how much he wanted to fuck Thrawn as soon as they were in their room. In looking the man over, though, he saw the stain at the crotch of his pants. Thrawn seemed to notice as well. His concern was only expressed by a slight frown, while Eli was quietly frantic.

The cab came to a stop.

With dread, Vanto looked up at their building. Dosh it all, how were they going to figure this out? He looked back, hoping Thrawn had some brilliant idea. Instead, red eyes merely blinked back at him. With a grimace, Eli knew what that meant.

Whether it was because he was the dom, or Thrawn wanted to test him, he had to come up with something on his own.

“How much do we owe you?” he asked the cabbie.

“Fifty three credits.”

Eli dug into his pant pockets, thinking. He bought himself a few extra seconds there. Crap. Crap crap crap. His growing panic had him struggling to get into his pockets. Maybe he put his credits in his coat pocket for some reason?

There’s an idea.

“Sorry, can’t remember which dang pocket it’s in.” He shrugged off his coat, patting down the pockets. Vanto snuck the credits from his pants pocket – of course they were there, easy to find when the panic was stifled – but made it look like he pulled them from a pocket in his coat. He handed seventy credits to the cabdriver. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Eli held his coat in his hand and moved to get out of the car. “I’m feeling too warm from the parties, lieutenant, is it alright if I keep my coat off?” It was technically against regulation to be seen in public without full uniform. But they were by the officers’ building, and it wasn’t too enforced around other naval officers, not when someone was off-duty anyway.

Thrawn nodded. “Yes, Ensign. I feel quite the same.” And he shrugged off his coat while Eli hopped out. Jacket still in hand, he opened the door for the Chiss. Thrawn had his coat hung over his arm, casually, like he wasn’t hiding the fact that he came in his pants seconds ago. “Thank you, driver.”

“Yeah. You two have a good night.” And before Eli could be suspicious, Thrawn closed the door and the cab sped off.

“I find myself tired after all the mingling, Ensign.”

“Agreed. Let’s get out of these uniforms.” He smiled. They got away with it and he was back to thinking about all the dirty things he was going to do to Thrawn. The Lysatran was so lost in his thoughts, it felt like only seconds passed before they were walking into their room.

Soon as the door slid shut, he dropped his coat and pushed Thrawn against the wall. He pulled him down by his shirt for a kiss, the other hand cupping his cheek. They kissed like that, soft but hungry, until Thrawn moved his arms to hold Eli close.

“Watching you come made me so hard,” he groaned in response, letting himself be drawn in. “You did such a good job tonight _, pet._ ” He kissed at Thrawn’s neck, biting at the skin

“Thank you, _master_.” He gasped quietly when Eli bit particularly hard. But he put a hand on the back of Eli’s head, a silent plea for more.

“ _You’re such a slut, coming in public like that, just from your ass._ ” Eli bit again just as hard, giving the flesh a long lick afterwards as if he could heal it like that. “ _Aren’t you?”_

“Yes, _master_.”

“Say it for me. Tell me how much of a slut you are.”

“I…” Thrawn cleared his throat. “I’m pleased to be back on Coruscant.”

Eli pressed another kiss to his neck before it registered. Then he backed off, only concern on his face now. The safe phrase. He made sure his voice came out calm, soft as he could make it before he spoke. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I am.” He reached for Eli, just an inviting hand. “It would be too much tonight.”

Vanto went back to him, pulled Thrawn into his arms this time. He kissed his neck, along his jaw. “You did really well tonight.”

“Thank you.”

“Not just with the scene, with the social stuff too.”

Thrawn finally put arms around Eli again. “Thank you. You were excellent-”

“I didn’t really talk to anyone-“

“Not the conversation. The Dromedar incident. You were excellent. It would not have been a success without you.”

“Thrawn.”

“ _You sell yourself short too often, Eli._ ” He pushed him away, meeting his gaze. There was a sudden seriousness in the air. Thrawn seemed to search him, as intensely as he used to, before he spoke again. “ _I do not think you realize how capable you are_.”

Eli blinked at him. What was he supposed to say to that? He stood there, dumbfounded for a few silent seconds. Eventually he just sighed. “Well thanks, I guess.”

Thrawn looked a little disappointed. Too bad. That’s all Eli could muster for now.

“Do you want help cleaning up?” Eli glanced down, trying not to smile.

“Yes, I suppose I do. If you could have my clothes cleaned while I remove the plug, we could be in bed sooner.”

“Yeah?” Eli hiked a brow. “Are you telling me you’re actually tired?”

“Would you rather me stay awake and let you sleep alone?”

“No.” Vanto felt his face flush. He’d probably answered that too soon. Thrawn was smirking at him so he definitely had. “Oh shut up and take your clothes off.” He moved away to let Thrawn get to the ‘fresher. Suddenly a blue hand held his chin, lifted his face up. With the same smirk, Thrawn kissed him light but lingering.

“ _Thank you for a lovely evening._ ” And then he walked away, undoing his belt and taking his undershirt off as he went.

Eli touched his lips, smiled at the warm feeling Thrawn still managed to stir in him, then followed after the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say, one of the really fun parts of writing a canon-compliant fanfiction are the sections you draw from the source itself and weave it together with your own story. It's cool to see how the fic blends with the source material and to find the creative workarounds that still keep it in line. It's a fun time, man.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this update and I hope the end of 2018 treats you well!
> 
> P.S. I've gone back like 3 times already to fix mistakes and typos. Maybe I should look into recruiting a beta reader. Or glasses.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little behind on my biweekly schedule, but I think this chapter might be worth it.

Eli currently fought all his urges to tell this woman off. Culper, aid to Moff Ghadi, was trying to sabotage Thrawn’s career. That, Eli was used to. Everyone seemed to have it out for his lieutenant. Or he should say captain. Culper basically confirmed it seconds ago. The court-martial was being turned into a promotion. And since he wasn’t in the room, Eli figured he’d once again been skipped over.

Their tactic was new though, someone offering him a better job. A job with a guarantee of climbing higher. Even once Thrawn was an admiral, Eli would only be promoted so much. He would try to be content with at least a senior lieutenant ranking, but Culper was offering a job that would put him on track as captain of his own ship. This was the opportunity of a lifetime.

But it was all too suspicious.

“Tell me, Miss Culper: Why exactly have I been chosen for this honor?” He spat the word ‘honor’ out more than he meant to, but he already had a feeling where this was going. And eventually she confessed up to it.

“The Empire’s priority was to retrieve the tibanna. That was what was valuable. _That_ was what a good Imperial officer should have focused on. Instead he risked the lives of you and the other _Blood Crow_ crew to rescue some aliens. What do you think he’ll do the next time such a decision is required?”

“I see,” Eli said. So there it was. He wasn’t being recognized for his ability here. No it seemed Thrawn was the only one who really praised him. Which, as always, was appreciated but useless for his career.

Culper just wanted to use him as a tool. Not her, Moff Ghadi. Ghadi wanted to take Thrawn down, like anyone else, and tried to go through Eli to do it. The only difference from all the others who’d tried was they’d been smart enough to try honey instead of vinegar. And it was a damn good offer.

Admittedly, Thrawn would probably be fine without him. He would continue flying up the ranks. He didn’t need Eli.

Maybe he could go. Thrawn would understand. And if he only got in there because they were using him, he could stay in his position because of his own merit. Prove himself worthy.

He’d have to cut things off with Thrawn though. It wasn’t just long distance, it was a conflict of interest and likely impossible to know when they’d see each other again. If they’d see each other again.

The thought of never seeing Thrawn again, never getting to touch him again, brought a deep ache in his chest.

“I appreciate your honesty, Miss Culper. Please thank His Excellency Moff Ghadi for his offer. But…I’m happy right where I am.” And he was. Dosh it all, he would rather stay an ensign and stay with Thrawn than actually get anywhere in his career. That made him mad as all hell.

“Then you’re a fool.” She didn’t need to say it, he knew it well enough on his own. “He will go down someday. He was lucky this time. But luck never lasts. And when he goes down, anyone too close will go down with him.”

Eli smiled bitterly. “Moff Ghadi will make sure of that?” Sounded like a threat if he ever heard one. Now they were back to the usual song and dance he dealt with.

“Good day, Ensign,” she said acidly. She turned away from him. “Oh, and if I were you, I’d get comfortable with that title. You’ll be holding it for quite some time.”

Then she walked away, cape billowing as she went - government officials and their flare - and strode toward the exit. Eli stayed in the middle of the hallway and watched her go, an emotional tangle emerging.

One way or another, his career was linked to Thrawn’s. His life, really. And the fact that he didn’t mind just fueled his anger.

“You are disturbed.” Thrawn’s voice came from behind him. Eli jumped. Somehow he’d forgotten how quiet the Chiss could move sometimes.

“I’m fine,” Eli growled. No, he shouldn’t take his anger out on Thrawn. He took a breath. “Did you get your orders?”

“Yes,” Thrawn looked him over. “What did she want from you?”

“She was offering me a job,” Eli said shortly. Angry or not, he really didn’t want to talk about it. “What’s your next assignment?”

Thrawn glanced down at the datapad in his hand. “First officer aboard the _Thunder Wasp_. It is listed as an _Arquitens_ -class light cruiser currently on patrol duty in the Mid Rim.”

“And you’ve been promoted to captain?”

Thrawn blinked. “How did you know?”

Vanto sighed. “Lucky guess. I assume you picked up my orders while you were at it?”

“Yes.” Thrawn pressed his lips together briefly. “Also the _Thunder Wasp_ , as my aide-de-camp.”

“With no promotion.” Not even a question. This was his career, his life now. Apparently a life he even wanted. He swallowed his anger down.

“No,” Thrawn said. “My apologies, Ensign. I recommended you for both promotion and for a combat station.”

“A combat station?”

‘I understand you intended to be in supply, but-“

“No, you recommended me for a station?”

“Yes.”

“Away from you?”

Thrawn clasped his hands behind his back. “Yes, I thought perhaps you might prefer to further your career than continue our current situation.” He met Eli’s gaze with a hint of apprehension, otherwise looking as calm as a captain should.

Now Eli was pissed.

“You're a doshing idiot.”

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

Vanto groaned and, making sure no one else was around, grabbed Thrawn by the hand and pulled him into a shady alcove. Bless these old-style buildings with their nooks and crannies. “Listen to me. Culper offered me a job, a good job. With a promotion and everything.”

“Then why did you not-“

“But I told her I’m happy where I am.” He held Thrawn’s chin. “And I am. So don’t try and find me a new ship or station. Just get promoted faster so you can get me promoted too.” And then he kissed him quick.

Thrawn kissed back, but when Eli pulled away he stayed close. He watched him curiously.

“ _I would like to teach you more words in Cheunh._ ”

Vanto snorted a laugh. “Now?”

“ _If it suits you._ ”

Eli gently pushed him away, enough that it wouldn’t be suspicious if they were caught here. “Okay, what have you got?”

“Ch’eo ch’acah.”

Seemed simple enough. “Ch’eo ch’acah?”

“Yes.” Thrawn smiled. “Perfect.”

“What does it mean?”

The hint of apprehension came back, Thrawn clenched his jaw.

“Thrawn?”

“It means,” he hesitated then switched to Sy Bisti, “ _It means my love_.”

“Oh.” Vanto swallowed. There wasn’t much in the way of a response. He was processing. Thrawn said that. About him. To him. Sure Eli had said he was happy with him, had given up a better career to stay by his side, but did he feel that way? Was Thrawn his love? Somehow he’d never thought about it. Danced around it, sure, but never faced it head on like this.

Thrawn took his silence as some sort of rejection and stepped further away. There was a plainly fearful look on his face for a second, before he composed himself. “I apologize, that was inappropriate.”

“No,” Eli reached and pulled him back in. “That’s not what I’m saying.” He thought a few seconds more, but he knew. Maybe one of the few things he was certain about his life these days. “I love you, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

He’d practiced saying his full name for a while, going off memory. Even now though, it sounded wrong. “Did I say that right?”

“Right enough, _love_.” And Thrawn was kissing him, soft but needy, a hand on the Lysatran’s cheek. He kept at it, leaning into the alcove a little and bringing Eli with him. Vanto got caught up in the kiss for a moment. The way Thrawn held him, shifting his other hand to the small of Eli’s back to keep him close.

He was about to pull Thrawn’s collar down, about to suck bruises into the flesh of his neck, when the captain plaque on Thrawn’s lapel caught his eye. Then he remembered where they were, how public they were.

“Thrawn,” he started to pull away, “Not here.”

But he was pulled back in, chest to chest, red eyes watching and burning into him. “Why not?”

“Because someone could see.” The Chiss blinked, once, slow, thoughtful.

“Of course.” Thrawn let him go, reluctantly, as if he’d forgotten himself. “You’re quite right, Ensign.”

“You don’t have to call me that.” Eli scowled. At least being an aide to a captain happened a little more often, less weird. Like anything about them could be less weird.

“Eli?”

“Yeah?” He was looking down the hallway. No sign of anyone. They’d been lucky. He looked up for cameras. Some, but they were stationary security cameras. One aimed at the atrium, the other at the door to the small courtroom where Thrawn’s court-martial had become a kriffing promotion.

Alright, Eli was still bitter about that. It was hard not to be. He didn’t hold it against Thrawn anymore, and really at this point it was his only shot at promotion. But even if it wasn’t, he would rather be here with Thrawn than go anywhere in his career. Briefly, he wondered what would happen if he asked Thrawn to resign. If he suggested they both left, made a life back in the Outer Rim. He didn’t know.

“ _Eli._ ”

“What?” He huffed and turned on him. Thrawn was close though, far enough away someone could assume it was a heated disagreement. But close enough Eli could practically feel him.

“ _I would like to touch you._ ”

That familiar electricity went through him. The tone, the want, the need. Whatever he’d been thinking about was long gone.

They had to find a place, fast. No surveillance. No interruptions.

“Perhaps we could-“

“Where’s the nearest ‘fresher?” Eli clenched his fist. “Captain?”

It clicked with Thrawn immediately. “The adjacent hallway to our left, Ensign. Do you need to alleviate yourself?”

“Yessir. Could you show me the way? I always get so turned around.” Eli looked him over. He wasn’t sure how they would manage it, or what they would even be managing, but kriff he wanted those hands on him.

“Gladly.” Thrawn strode past him, evenly paced, emotionless expression. Eli felt like running there, so this was a crawl in comparison. By the time they made it to the refresher, he was convinced Thrawn was just trying to torture him. A twist on things for sure. But Eli didn’t think he was cut out for being a submissive.

They got inside, and were faced with the next problem. No way to lock the doors. Maybe Thrawn could override door codes and get them to lock, but that would be in the system and it would look too suspicious. Thrawn hardly hesitated though. He just led Eli into a stall – all were empty, thankfully – and closed the door.

“But-“

“They are floor to ceiling for privacy, Eli.”

“I know, but the noise-“

“We will know if someone comes in.”

Eli felt himself blushing. Just a little. “What if it’s louder than that?”

The corner of Thrawn’s mouth twitched. “What exactly do you think I will be doing to you?”

“No I mean. Dosh it, what if _I’m_ too loud?”

Thrawn smirked outright and pushed Eli against a stall wall. “I suggest you try to behave yourself, then.”

“Behave myself?” Eli breathed a laugh. “You were pawing at me right out in public.”

“I was not behaving.” Thrawn dipped his head down, kissed Eli alarmingly gently on his neck, just below his ear. Goosebumps.

“Right.” He breathed. “No. Yeah.” He wasn’t sure the response made sense, but Thrawn was ghosting hands over his body so he wasn’t sure if anything was going to make sense.

“I do not believe I am behaving now.” Thrawn nipped at his ear, tugged the lobe with his teeth. Eli’s breath stuttered, and the man let go. “Am I?”

Eli shook his head. “Nah, definitely not.” Thrawn touched his hip, slid fingertips towards his crotch and began to palm him through his pants. Eli was already hard, Thrawn had barely done anything besides breathe on him and somehow he was aching.

“Would you like me to behave?” Thrawn kissed him, light, and moved his hand so it played at the fastening of his pants instead.

“Kriff no.” Eli pulled him back in for a kiss, rough and demanding. It felt like scratching an itch – biting at Thrawn’s lip, licking into his mouth – but then Thrawn undid his pants quick and easy and then his hand was in his underwear and krayt spit, _that_ was good.

He stroked the length of him, grip tight enough Eli gasped into his mouth. But then Thrawn pulled away. He kept touching the Lysatran but now he put the fingers of his other hand to Eli’s lips. “Wet these for me, please.”

Eli opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out, making a little show of himself for his captain. If it affected Thrawn at all, he didn’t show it. He just pushed two of his fingers into Eli’s mouth and watched him lick and suck them for a moment.

And then Thrawn withdrew his fingers and slipped his hand down Eli’s underwear, fingers going for his asshole with an alarming amount of precision. Eli opened his mouth to say something but Thrawn kissed him, taking his own turn to bite and lick and claim. All the while he still jerked the Lysatran off. And now one of his fingers slowly pressed into Eli’s ass. Everything he was doing was slow and calculated and this delicious kriffing torture.

Thrawn was knuckle deep now. He slowed the hand around Eli’s cock.

Eli resisted every urge to jerk his hips forward to get more of that touch. “Why’d you stop?”

“I wanted to focus.” Thrawn moved to kiss at Eli’s neck, biting soft enough not to leave marks. Then he curved his finger, stroking right against Vanto’s prostate.

“Oh kriffing-“ Eli bit down on his own lip as his body seemed to stutter in response. Thrawn did it again, and Eli pitched forward into him. He moaned soft into the man’s shoulder when Thrawn did it a third time.

Then he stopped counting as Thrawn kept going, his touches on Eli’s cock going slow and gentle. Eli found his body rutting just as gentle against Thrawn’s hand. Shame was gone now. He had to focus on being quiet, on staying sane as those fingers stroked and pressed and built this heat inside him.

“More.” He was panting into Thrawn’s neck now.

Thrawn’s words came out like breath, less than a whisper. “More of what?”

“Y _ou, love._ ” Eli kissed his neck, knowing it would all work like a charm.

He didn’t expect the hiss of a response, or Thrawn leaning back and pulling Eli to lean and rest on him, or getting finger fucked. The precision left, but it was hard and fast and put a moan on every breath he took.

“ _Is this more to your liking_?” Thrawn murmured into his hair, his Cheunh accent coming out. It added a weight to his voice, something deep, something primal.

“Yes.” Eli rolled his hips, working back against his fingers, then rolling up to rut against Thrawn’s erection. “Kray-ayt spit. It’s so good. You’re…” Thrawn suddenly ground his hips back. He took his hand away from Eli’s cock and put it on his ass to move his hips. It helped their frotting along and let Thrawn’s fingers thrust deeper, harder.

Eli bit into his neck to try and keep himself quiet. It didn’t do much, but Thrawn moaned softly in response. Eli wanted more, much more than this toilet stall could provide. “I, I want-“

Thrawn spoke in Cheunh now. “ _What?_ ”

“I want,” Eli sucked on his own lip to hold back a noise, “I want to make you come.”

“You will. Later.” Thrawn nipped at the top of his ear.

“Yeah?” Eli felt his orgasm coming. Seconds now, with the way Thrawn was wringing pleasure out of him.

Then Thrawn pulled him off, turned him around so he was facing the toilet. He felt the erection press against his hip, felt Thrawn’s fingers twist inside him to keep stroking his prostate, watched his other hand move along Eli’s shaft. He could hardly stop rocking with it all.

Thrawn went to Cheunh, but Eli could only understand every other word. “ _Yes…bend you…love to you until…fill you…seed, love…mine_.”

Somehow that got him. The filth he picked up from it, the sound of Cheunh itself, Thrawn’s voice hot in his ear. A few more pumps and his hips jerked. Thrawn didn’t stop as he came, not even after the last of his come hit porcelain.

He shuddered under Thrawn’s care, leaned against him as his moans left in broken, almost silent gasps.

“Thrawn,” he murmured.

The Chiss kissed at his ear, switched back to Sy Bisti. “ _I could have you like this always, Eli._ ”

“Wh-what?” Eli turned to look at him, trying to twist his body away from Thrawn’s unwavering fingers.

Thrawn finally stopped altogether. He pulled his hands away from Eli. “Nothing. Only that I enjoy you, _my love._ ” The mix of languages always sent licks of lightning down Eli’s spine. He looked up into Thrawn’s eyes, stood on tiptoe to kiss him. It was new, this feeling, this kiss, the softness of it all. A year and seven months – eight months? – and there were still these new things between them. He liked it though.

He pulled away after a few seconds, but he didn’t stay away long. There was this look on the man’s face, the affection he’d always had, the affection finally named. Eli leaned back in, another kiss, another few seconds. Even after, he kept himself close.

“ _We should leave._ ”

“ _I know._ ” Eli swallowed. “Just give me a minute.”

Eli had no idea why he wanted to stay here, in a toilet stall with his dick out and his come dotting the porcelain. There was no moment to savor, but he wanted to stay in it anyway.

“ _Eli._ ”

He sighed. “You’re right, let’s get outta here.” He started to tuck himself in. Thrawn cupped his cheek with the hand that had been around his cock, tilted his face up again.

“ _This is not a scene, Eli. I will love you outside of this moment. And I will love you into the next._ ” Eli stared. Thrawn was right. He was so used to this level of intimacy only being in-scene that for some reason, he thought he would lose it when they left for the Thunder Wasp.

“Yeah.” He leaned into Thrawn’s hand. “Kinda freaks me out when you do that.” And what a line, kriff.

“When I touch your cheek?”

“No,” he rolled his eyes, “When you know what’s wrong when I don’t even-” Surprise briefly flashed across Thrawn’s face. He held a finger up just before the door to the ‘fresher opened. Eli didn’t breathe. Someone walked in, past their stall, footsteps even and heavy and headed into a stall a few down.

He had to have heard them, at least heard Eli talking. He’d forgotten to whisper. Dosh it all. They stood there, silent, the only sound being the other man unzipping his pants and pissing. Thrawn had a strange look in his eyes, but then he was focused in on Eli.

Thrawn raised an eyebrow.

The Lysatran was really tired of being in charge.

But he’d had an idea anyway. Whatever.

He put a hand on the man’s chest, shook his head a little. Then he nudged Thrawn out of the way, stood in front of the toilet. He didn’t have to pee though, even as he tried to will it to happen, nothing.

He looked to his captain, whose eyebrow was still raised. He jerked his head, a motion for Thrawn to switch. They rotated, Thrawn silent and still curious. But he seemed to get the idea, and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his soft cock and Eli watched him hesitate. Thrawn almost never hesitated, definitely not outside a scene.

Maybe they weren’t outside a scene. Maybe he could start some semblance of one, just briefly.

Eli moved over, crowded up behind him. He pressed a silent kiss to Thrawn’s neck and reached around to hold his dick and aim it slightly. Thrawn closed his eyes, let out a nearly silent breath. Eli kissed him again.

Then he let go. A slow, steady stream of release. Eli felt himself stirring at the sight, at the control of it, at the way Thrawn submitted so easily.

Didn’t know that was a thing. And it looked like Thrawn might be enjoying it too. He’d keep that in mind, for sure. It was over in seconds though, and he smiled against blue skin as he shook the last drops. Thrawn turned his head, giving Eli a side-eye glance. Amused, probably. Eli just smiled at him.

Then the other man flushed.

Vanto let go of Thrawn, stepped away. He zipped his pants, adjusted his uniform to something presentable again. Thankfully he hadn’t gotten any come on himself. No, just all over the toilet. They’d have to clean that up later. Maybe.

Some poor sanitation droid would take care of it.

The other person washed their hands, dried them. Not a word or hesitation. As he walked out, Eli flushed the toilet. Thrawn made himself presentable as well, quiet and calm. His hair was a mess though. Leaning back against the stall had ruined the slicked back look. Eli reached up, smoothed blue-black hair into place.

Thrawn kissed him, light and sweet and soft. Vanto kept his hand on the back of Thrawn’s neck, trying not to think about the fact that he was almost on tiptoe. Thrawn kept his arms at his sides though. Eli reached to grab Thrawn’s hands, put them somewhere, anywhere on him. But the Chiss pulled back.

“What-“

“ _I believe I should wash my hands before touching you, Eli._ ” Red eyes glanced at his ass before meeting Eli’s confused gaze.

Oh yeah. That.

He didn’t feel his blush creep up though. Instead, a chuckle bubbled up and out. He leaned his forehead against Thrawn, laughing. Quiet as he could keep it, but kriff this whole thing was funny. The hands. The bathroom. The way this day had played out.

“I am glad this amuses you, Eli, but I would appreciate you opening the door for me.”

“Sure, sure.” He was trying not to laugh, but shuffling around to open the door just kept the giggles going. They really were like lovestruck teenagers. An entirely different kind of experience.

Eli stepped out first, double checked to see it was clear, then went to wash his own hands. He still had the echoes of a smile on his face when they both left the ‘fresher. As they walked on, though, he remembered where they were heading, he and his captain. At least there would be no Rossi. That hardly brought him comfort. And if people were trying to offer him promotions to knock Thrawn down, what would they try next? How close did they think the two of them were?

Before he could worry himself any further, he felt a hand brush against his. He glanced, and some of Thrawn’s fingers were just barely twining themselves with his own. Eli looked back up, trying not to panic. But the Chiss wasn’t looking at him.

“ _I told you, Eli._ ” He pulled his hand away and smiled, even as he clasped his hands behind his back. “ _I will love you in this moment and the next._ ”

Later, Eli boarded the _Thunder Wasp_ with a barely contained smile and a warmth still in his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!  
> Seriously, I'm sorry it's been so long. Life's been a time. I was so gung-ho about biweekly updates and well, it looks like that won't be feasible anymore. But, now that this chapter is over, I will do once a month! I'll make sure of it!
> 
> This chapter was hard, I'll admit. I know this kink in particular doesn't get written about as much so I wanted to do it justice, while also trying to get Eli in the headspace of why he likes it - why Thrawn likes it.  
> I'm honestly really nervous about it! I hope I captured it well, and I hope you all enjoy!

Eli had to admit – in spite of his still stagnant position – he enjoyed Thrawn’s promotion and graduation from barracks. The captain’s quarters weren’t much, but they were his alone. And no one paid Eli any mind when he would just disappear in there for hours. He always made sure to carry a datapad with him, just in case, but he doubted anyone cared either way.

Eli keyed himself into Thrawn’s quarters. He strode inward, set the datapad decoy down on Thrawn’s empty desk. Only he, Thrawn and Commander Chen could access this room. And Chen respected and trusted Thrawn too much to barge in, which was refreshing after Rossi.

He started to strip out of his uniform, thinking about their time aboard the _Thunder Wasp_. Almost a year now. Chen was a good man. The crew were good people. They made Eli’s rank sting less. It was just a quiet thing in the background, most days.

Thrawn’s trips to Coruscant made up for it though. He’d get detained at doorways, forbidden from entering rooms, forced to watch Thrawn practically convince the Emperor to let his aide in. Humiliating.

But it wasn’t his humiliation that was the focus tonight. Vanto almost got his mind off-track. He looked towards the bed, only his underwear still on.

There was Thrawn. Naked, he lay on his bed, the usual bunk-sized mattress, with his legs bent over the edge. Eli watched his soft breathing, the gentle rise and fall of his chest. The best part though, the slight surprise, was the erection resting against his pelvis, indigo head just inches shy of his bellybutton.

Eli chewed the inside of his cheek. He should wait, make Thrawn wait more, but he couldn’t help it. “You look beautiful.”

The man started to rise from the bed though. “ _Master_ -”

“No, you stay there, _pet_. You look so good like that.” He came over, nudged at the man’s blue chest until he laid back down.

Eli rubbed his chest, up, then down, down to his hips, small circles there.

“Have you been drinking water?”

“Yes, _sir_. Two liters over a cycle, as ordered.”

“Good.” Now light touches across his pelvis, down his thigh, rubbing the inseam of it with his thumb. “Are you nice and full for me?” He leaned in.

Thrawn shivered. “Yes, _sir._ ”

“Do you want to let go?”

“Yes. Please, _master_.”

Eli pressed lips to Thrawn’s ear. “Are you going to make a mess all over your nice bed, like a bad _pet_?”

Another shiver. “ _Yes, master._ ” Completely Cheunh. A good sign. He was surprised Thrawn was there already. He reached down, ghosted fingers along his hardness, teasing at the glans of his cock.

“After you piss yourself,” he trailed kisses down to his neck, “am I going to fuck you into your mess?”

A quiet, garbled moan came from his submissive.

“Is that what you want, _slut_?” His fingers became less teasing, jerking the head of Thrawn’s cock slow but sure.

“ _Yes._ ” Thrawn’s hips bucked a little.

No ‘sir.’ Damn.

He pulled his hand away. “What was that?”

Thrawn’s eyes widened and he could barely seem to stop his hips from thrusting up. “ _Sorry, master, I will do better. Please forgive me._ ”

Eli hushed him, rubbed his thigh gently. “ _So hungry. So needy. You…”_ He paused, realized he didn’t know how to say the next part in Cheunh. Oh well, Sy Bisti would do. If Thrawn even cared what language he used. “ _You’re never this hungry for it, not like this. Is it because you’re so full?”_

_“Yes, master._

_“You need to be fucked that much more_?” Eli moved his hand up to his pelvis, and pushed down just a little.

“ _Yes_ ,” Thrawn shuddered, “ _Yes, master._ ”

“Is this uncomfortable, _toy_?”

Thrawn said nothing. Toy. Toy meant silence, toy meant he didn’t deserve to speak. Eli pressed down a little harder. A grunt and shudder, but nothing else.

“Good.” He moved his hand up until he held Thrawn’s chin. “Now, we have to see about you earning that release.” He lifted him up, ensuring Thrawn followed and sat up, and let him go. “Do you wanna earn the right to piss yourself?”

Thrawn wouldn’t meet his gaze. “ _Yes, master._ ”

Eli held him by the neck, gentle but firm. “Look at me.”

Red eyes met his own and the want, the need, on his face almost broke Eli’s resolve. But he had some ideas, some classics, and making Thrawn hold out like this promised to turn out well. “Do you want to earn the right to piss yourself?”

“ _Yes master._ ”

“What are you willing to do for it?”

“Anything, sir.”

Eli felt the familiar fire burn in him. “That’s what I like to hear.” And he pulled Thrawn in by his neck for a kiss. He bit Thrawn’s lip, tugged, then kissed again. He licked into the man’s mouth as Thrawn moaned against him. He was pushing closer to Eli, against the hand around his throat, and Vanto squeezed his throat a little. He pulled back to hear the small gasp of pleasure, but he knew he couldn’t keep kissing him like this. No, he could, he definitely could. But he wouldn’t.

Without warning, he grabbed Thrawn’s hair and yanked back. Thrawn hissed in pain, eyes toward the ceiling now, his back arched just that much more. Eli held him there for a moment, grip tight on his hair still.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes _sir_.”

“Get on the floor.” Eli let go of his hair, pushed his head towards the floor, forceful but not enough to send him toppling. Thrawn wordlessly slipped to the floor and onto his hands and knees. With a pleased smile, Eli scooted down to the other end of the bed.

“Now crawl.”

They locked eyes for a second before the Chiss crawled towards him, his gaze never leaving Eli. Especially as the ensign pulled off his underwear. He was hard, he’d been hard for most of this, but Thrawn only now seemed to realize. He sat on his knees between Eli’s legs, likely knowing what came next but waiting patiently to be told.

Good.

“Since you can’t manage the right words, I’ll put your mouth to better use. What do you say?”

Thrawn was breathing heavy, eyes only for Eli’s cock. “Yes. Thank you, _master_.”

“Then get to it.” Eli spread his legs wider, an invitation.

The Chiss accepted his invitation as eagerly as he did anything. He opened his mouth and gave the head of Vanto’s cock a wide, slow lick. Then he licked a line down the rest of him, down to the base, to the sparse curly hairs, and sucked on the flesh there. Eli raised his hips a little. He fought the moan in his throat though. Thrawn hadn’t earned even a moan yet.

As if sensing this, Thrawn pulled away. With lips wet with saliva and eyes glassy with lust, Thrawn went and swallowed Eli’s cock inch by slow inch. It took everything Eli had to not thrust the rest of the way up. It was too good a view to cut short. A few long seconds later, Thrawn was as deep as he’d go, a second more of adjusting, and then he began in earnest.

He bobbed his head, sucking hard and slurping light **.** Precise, efficient. The movements of a captain, not a slut. Not his slut.

Eli had to fix this.

“Hands on my legs.”

Thrawn didn’t even open his eyes, just placed his palms on the inside of Vanto’s thighs. He continued his work.

With a half-bitten moan, Eli slid his hand through Thrawn’s hair. He grabbed hold of it and guided him closer. He pulled Thrawn to slowly take more of him. Those red eyes finally shot open, but he didn’t stop.

No, he kept pulling until Thrawn’s lips touched the base of his cock. He could feel fingers digging into his thighs, saw tears almost gathered at the corner of Thrawn’s eyes. The Chiss tried to calm himself and swallow, and the sensation of that made Eli moan low and long.

“Krayt spit, that’s good.” He looked down at Thrawn with an open-mouthed smile. “Go on.”

Thrawn adjusted for a second or so more before sliding his mouth from halfway up back down to the base. He choked and gagged a little as he came down, but he didn’t stop. Not that he could have, with Eli’s hand still in his hair. His fingers still dug into Vanto’s thighs though, and his body rocked ever so slightly.

He was losing his calm.

Eli moaned all the more. “Good,” he breathed, “You’re doing so good.” His grip on the blue-black hair softened. He ran his hand through Thrawn’s disheveled hair, his touch only one of encouragement and appreciation now.

The sucking and slurping got messier as it went on. Eli carefully rolled his hips to meet Thrawn’s terribly talented mouth. After a few seconds of that, he cursed something awful.

“ _Your throat is so tight, pet_ ,” he spoke in Cheunh. “ _So good for me – mm, my good little slut._ ”

Something flared in Thrawn’s eyes. He seemed to growl before moving his head faster. He then wrapped his arms around Eli’s thighs, hands almost under his thighs now, and pulled Eli’s hips down a ways.

Eli should have punished him for it but god it was hot to be wanted like this, to be needed so desperately. It was all he could do to groan and hiss dirty things in Chuenh at him. Cheunh, Sy Bisti, Basic – any language he could tell Thrawn how well he sucked cock, he used it. Thrawn growled again. His hands gripped tighter, almost painful, as he was relentless on Eli.

“Kriff, oh kriff, I’m gonna come.” Eli thrust up into his mouth a few times, but it hardly made a difference. He pushed Thrawn’s head down all the way as he came. The man gagged, his fingers dug into Eli’s legs painfully, but wasn’t let up until he swallowed it all.

Once he was free to, Thrawn pulled away slow, licked at the length of Vanto’s still thick cock as he went. Making sure it was clean. Eli appreciated the effort.

What he appreciated more was the sight of Thrawn now. He sat there, slumped on his knees, lips swollen from it all, eyes glassy, hair a mess.

“Such a good job,” Eli stroked his cheek. “Are you ready for your reward?”

“Mm.” Thrawn leaned into his touch. “Yes, _master._ ”

“Good. Now come up here.” And he guided Thrawn up onto the bed beside him. He kissed him soft, thinking how he wanted this to go. Keep it straightforward **.** He pulled away, shifted back on the bed. When Thrawn looked at him, he held his arms out. The Chiss moved into him, frowned when he was turned around. Back to chest.

“Now. Here’s what I want you to do, _pet_.” Eli kissed the crook of his neck. “I want you to pick a spot on this bed.” Another kiss. “And I want you to piss on it.” Nipped at his flesh. “That’s where I’ll fuck you.”

“ _Yes, master._ ” They’d been playing with watersports a couple of times now, but mostly Thrawn holding it, or being made to piss when Eli wanted him too. Just extensions of control. This was new.

But his reactions so far were promising. “Then mark your place.” Eli urged him forward before scooting himself back to watch as the cogs turned in Thrawn’s head. After a moment, the Chiss touched a spot on the bed, hand lingering for a moment. Then he turned to Eli. This was it.

He motioned for Thrawn to continue. He got on his knees by his spot and wrapped fingers around his shaft. Red eyes darted over once again.

“Go on.”

“Yes _master_.” He looked away, closed his eyes, took a settling breath, and let go.

Eli watched him piss onto his bed, the sound of it hitting fabric, the stain growing and growing. Most of all he loved Thrawn’s small shudders as he went.

But it was over too quick, his lover spent and the stain saturating the bedsheets.

“Perfect.” He shifted over, onto his knees as well, and pet Thrawn’s hair. “Let’s see if you picked a good place.” And he nudged Thrawn. “Hands and knees.”

The man got on all fours without question, eyes never leaving his piss stain. Eli loved the intensity in his gaze. He wanted to make sure Thrawn was wrapped up in his shame.

“Now put your head down to the bed.”

There was maybe a second or two of hesitation before Thrawn obeyed, ass still up, but his cheek pressed into the already cold stain.

Kriffing hell.

“You want it so bad.” Eli grabbed lube from the bed’s small side table before kneeling beside Thrawn. He squeezed some out onto his fingers, though his focus was on Thrawn’s face. There was the humiliation there, just like Eli wanted, but there was some kind of anticipation. He was ready for more. Good.

“Maybe I should have made you work harder for it.” He reached, rubbed some lube onto Thrawn’s asshole before pressing a finger into him. Thrawn let out a shaking breath. Eli grinned. “What do you think? Have you earned this, _slut_?”

“I do not-”

Vanto added another finger, letting Thrawn cut himself off with another sharp breath. “Don’t tell me you don’t know. You’re a talented _toy_ , aren’t you?”

“Yes _sir_.”

“I think you deserve to be played with.” And he curled his fingers up against Thrawn’s prostate. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes.” Thrawn’s hips rolled. “Yes _sir_.”

Eli finger fucked him for a little, stretching him out, ignoring his own filling cock. He watched Thrawn go between trying to keep himself quiet and panting into the stain.

And then Thrawn licked the bed. Slow, curious, panting.

Eli was suddenly hard as could be and he couldn’t explain why for the life of him.

“What are you doing, _pet_?” He was already pulling his fingers away, moving so he kneeled behind Thrawn.

“I was curious how it tasted, _master_.”

“Yeah?” Eli pressed the head of his cock to Thrawn’s asshole, nudging him a little. “Did it taste good?”

Thrawn looked at him with a burning gaze. “Yes, _master_.”

“Then lick it again.”

Not another word as Thrawn moved to repeat his actions. As soon as his tongue met the sheets, though, Eli rolled forward, right into him. Thrawn moaned outright, caught offguard. Vanto knew he shouldn’t risk it, the noise, but dosh it sounded good.

“Go on.” He rocked into him now, slow, relaxed. “Lick up your mess, _slut_.”

Thrawn only managed to stick his tongue out before Eli gave up the game. He pinned Thrawn down by the back of his neck, and started pounding into him. Fast and rough and hungry. The Chiss only kept still as he moaned into the mattress, into his mess.

“ _Master._ ” Thrawn’s voice was more breath than anything. “ _May…May I come?”_ More Cheunh and-

Oh.

“Already?” Eli slowed his movements, but made no effort to stop. He continued in Sy Bisti. “ _Yeah, go ahead.”_ He picked up speed again. “ _Touch yourself. Come all over your mess.”_

A blue hand disappeared beneath him. Thrawn’s hips were jolting back in time for Eli’s thrusts now, as if he’d been holding back before. Kriff, how much was Thrawn into this?

Part of a word – maybe in Cheunh -  made it past Thrawn’s lips before he came. His body spasmed, ass tight around Eli’s cock. Vanto moaned, still fucking Thrawn through his orgasm. He wasn’t close enough himself to come, but it wouldn’t take much longer.

Only once Thrawn stilled, slumped a little, did Eli get back to it. He kept his hand on the back of Thrawn’s neck as he snapped his hips back and forth, in and out, grinning at the shudders he earned in response.

Then Thrawn tensed, tried to get up. Eli’s hand was firm though, and he kept the Chiss in place. He almost asked what was wrong, but then he heard it. With his erection gone, Thrawn must have had some remaining piss in him. So he was pissing himself as he was getting fucked, the pressure of it more or less forcing it out of him.

Eli cursed as heat built behind his balls. “Oh kriff.” A few thrusts more and he was burying his seed deep in Thrawn. There was the sound of their ragged breathing, of the man’s piss slowing to a dribble, then silence. Eli lingered a moment. That was more intense than he thought it would be.

Not that he was complaining. No, he’d had a great time. And it seemed like Thrawn did too, but the verdict was still out on that, have to wait until the scene was over.

He started to pull out, but he could feel how unsteady Thrawn was beneath him. Eli put a hand on Thrawn’s chest and when he pulled out and back, he tilted Thrawn back towards him. Didn’t need him laying in all that, he was a mess enough on his own.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He kissed into Thrawn’s hair. When the Chiss didn’t move at first, Eli slipped out from behind him, and took his hand. “ _Come._ ”

The Cheuhn seemed to help. Eli held his hand tight as he climbed off the bed and nearly into his arms. Shaky legs. Definitely intense for him.

“Good?”

Thrawn nodded. “Yes, quite alright.” He said that, but there was something distant in his voice. He wasn’t level yet. That was fine, Eli had him in the meantime. He followed Thrawn to the ‘fresher, watched him turn the water on and stand under the spray.

All this time, he’d never really watched Thrawn shower. Never paid close attention to the tilt of his head, how the water ran down his adam’s apple, the way it streamed down his chest, his hands up to catch the water on his palms like he was praying. A vulnerable moment he’d somehow managed to miss until now.

“ _Eli_?” Thrawn spoke without turning towards him.

He realized he’d been staring. “I’m gonna clean the bed, unless you want me in there with you.”

“No, thank you.” He sounded a bit more himself already.

Eli looked him over one more time then ducked back to the room. He changed the sheets, dumping the dirty ones in a bin. He’d have to get a droid to take that as soon as possible. Then he put his underwear on, grabbed his datapad decoy, and sat back on the bed. No point in getting dressed, no point in leaving just yet. So he started going through some messages, seeing what distress calls there were, checking notes on their latest mission.

Thrawn came in, towel around his waist, body still somewhat damp. He raised an eyebrow at Eli, who held an arm out in response.

“ _Thought we could sit for a bit, love.”_

“Yes, I would like that.” Thrawn got dressed – underwear, pants, undershirt – before standing by the bed. But when Eli waved him in again, Thrawn shook his head. “ _Let me hold you this time._ ”

Vanto frowned. “Uh yeah? Sure.” He awkwardly leaned forward to let Thrawn sit behind him, then settled back against the Chiss. “This okay?”

“Yes.” Thrawn’s voice felt like it rumbled in his chest. Eli suddenly realized he’d never been held by Thrawn. At least, not like this. But when an arm slipped around his waist and he felt the cool, flat palm of Thrawn’s hand against his stomach, he felt himself relax just that little bit more. There was something comforting with the man at his back.  
“Are you comfortable, _love_?” Thrawn asked, his voice low. Nothing sexual, just low and intimate.

“Too comfortable,” Eli huffed and grinned, leaned his head back. “Might fall asleep right here.”

“Then perhaps we should keep you…occupied.”

Eli tensed. More? Already? But before he could turn to fully look at him, Thrawn was navigating through his datapad. Work. He meant work. “You think you’re real funny, don’t you?”

“Hm.” Thrawn offered him the faintest smile in response. “Have you discovered any new developments in Nightswan’s raids?”

The Lysatran sighed, but fought his own smile. “There are a few recent thefts that follow his pattern. I went ahead and compiled them into a file for you, but this one here is only a jump away from one of our mining operations.” He went on, giving Thrawn the summary, but part of him felt that new tinge of concern come up. Thrawn had never taken such an interest in a challenge before.

He’d also never been outsmarted before – at all, as far as Eli could tell – so he supposed it made sense if Thrawn was a little obsessed with the guy. If anything, it seemed more like he’d gained a new hobby. Eli could support that. And he would. Whatever Thrawn needed, as both his aid and lover, Eli would be sure to have it.


End file.
